


Roommates: Season One

by KNBigBTS7



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: 5urprise (Band), After School Club (TV), Ailee (Musician), Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Jay Park (Musician), SEVENTEEN (Band), U-KISS, f(x), 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Canon Compliant, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OC, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Roommates, SO FLUFFY, a revolving door of guest idols, at least canon isn't entirely ignored, platonic love everywhere, this is an excuse to have my faves be in a house together.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBigBTS7/pseuds/KNBigBTS7
Summary: this is a fic built around the concept of the variety show 'Roommates'. the concept is basically a bunch of celebrities living together in a house for a while - no, not like big brother.i try to include a lot of canon details in this universe but i took a lot of liberties too lol.and yes, you have seen this before. this is a  complete rewrite of the original. i was really unhappy with the writing and i felt like the story deserved better - especially my beloved triad (say goodbye to the painfully cringy angst).





	1. Pre-show Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> for those who liked the original, sorry i had to delete it. i really hope you can enjoy this version <3

Sitting across from SBS’s interviewer Kevin was still unsure about whether or not he would do the show. Management insisted it would be good for him and for the group but he’d always liked his privacy. Sure he was open and honest and charming when he needed to be but he only shared what he was comfortable with, and this was definitely running headlong into uncomfortable territory. Was he being selfish thinking only of his comfort like this? He repressed a sigh and smiled encouragingly at the interviewer as she asked her next question.

“What are you looking forward to most?”

_How I’ll never have a moment alone?_

“I’m really excited to find out who my roommate is. And of course, I’m looking forward to living with Jackson, Ailee and Amber!”

_At least having my friends there will make it a little easier._

-

“Well, I heard Kang Jun was confirmed for this season too so I’m looking forward to seeing so many familiar faces”, Jackson grinned at the interviewer while he felt Mark tense beside him. To say Mark wasn’t a fan of ‘Wang-Seo’ was a gross understatement. He was pushing it he knew, but he enjoyed it. Besides, he reminded himself, it wasn’t that Mark _really_ had a problem with it and he was hot as all hell when he got ‘jealous’.

“I’m looking forward to that too,” Mark said, managing to smile at the interviewer politely as he did.

Across from them on the other side of the room BamBam and Yugyeom struggled to contain their laughter – they were looking forward to the inevitable drama.

-

_I knew it wasn’t a good idea to have them come here._

Jin rushed around the dorm’s living room trying to make it as tidy as possible while glaring daggers at Taehyung and Jungkook who were guiltily shuffling around trying to help but stay out of his way.

After having their makeup and styling taken care of Jin had sent Taehyung home while he met with the manager. Taehyung and Jungkook had been alone for no more than half an hour and here were the results.

“We cleaned the dorm this morning – this morning!” Jin threw at them. _Trust them to play around in here and leave the entire thing upside-down._

His phone rang and he stopped to answer it, “Hoseokie? Yes, we’re ready”.

The living room was presentable now, at least, as long as no one wandered behind that couch.

“The will be up here in three minutes. Taehyung, fix your hair. Kookie…help him”, Jin gestured towards Taehyung’s head.

Jin thought about the talk he had had with Namjoon about the interview and took a deep breath – he could do this.

-

Ailee was late. Amber looked up at intervals to check if she had walked in the twenty seconds her head was down. Amber looked across the table at the interviewer and smiled, offering to go get her a coffee while they waited.

While she stood waiting for their drinks Amber sent yet another text to Ailee.

>>Goldfish, it’s been forty-five minutes.

>>Such an impatient llama today – it’s been ten minutes. I’m two seconds away. Can you get me a coffee while you wait?

>>It’s been fifteen at least! And no I won’t.

>>Pleassssssse?

>>No.

Amber put the phone in her back pocket so she could carry the three drinks she’d bought back to the table. She was a sucker for that goldfish and she was well aware of it.

-

“Tell me why I agreed to this again?” Seunghyun leaned across the aisle to ask Jiyong for the fifth time in as many minutes.

They were on a plane back to Seoul in preparation for the show and no one was more confused than Seunghyun was about it. Somehow Jiyong had convinced him to do it and now everyone knew and there would be no honorable way to back out.

“I’m not doing it alone and you will have the most interest. You are an enigma, a mystery; everyone wants to know more about things they know nothing about. It’s all very simple. It doesn’t do well for your reputation or for the compny if you break your word, does it?”

The lethal silver tongue struck again.

_What have I done?_

-

“You’ll be fine,” Seungcheol assured Jihoon while he packed the last of the things he wanted to take with him, “You’ll make us proud and represent us well.”

_No pressure._

Jihoon nodded at his leader and checked to make sure his laptop, headphones and chargers were still where he put them two minutes ago. He struggled to understand why he was the one being sent, he had work to keep doing, work which, by the way, he was good at, and other people were better at this than he was.

_Send Seungkwan, or Hoshi, or Vernon – send anyone._

Jihoon sighed inwardly and tried to think more positively about the situation.

_Maybe the people there won’t be so bad – Kevin’s a good guy, right? And Ailee would be there too. It won’t be so bad._

Jihoon let the faux-smile fall from his lips. Even in his own head that didn’t sound in any way convincing.

-

Kang Jun looked down at his phone and smiled when he saw the notification. It was Jackson.

>>Are you through getting ready yet?

>>Yeah I am

>>Still a little nervous about Mark?

He chewed on his bottom lip as he considered this. He tried not to think about it but he was in fact still nervous about Mark. He thought about playing it off but knew even though he was a great actor he couldn’t fool Jackson.

>>Yeah

>> Thought so. Don’t be. It’ll be fun (✿◠‿◠)

He smirked at the smiley face. _Honestly what a dork._

>>Sure it will.

-

Jaebeom grinned at the interviewer with practiced casualness. They had just wrapped up filming him working with Elo, Loco and Gray and it was time for her to go.

“Thank you for having us,” she smiled up at him.

“No problem at all, you did well.” he replied grin settling into a smile now, “I’ll walk you out.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Loco fighting laughter and Gray beside him not doing much better.

“Mature,” he said as soon as he walked back in to their cackling, _they’re cackling and no one can tell me different_.

Loco sobered a minute or two later and spoke,

“Moving on, moving on. Word is Ailee’s gonna be there?”

_Not this shit again._

“And…” Jaebeom replied, with nonchalance he didn’t really feel. He didn’t really want to have to deal with this again. _Did platonic mean nothing to most people?_

 “And though she may be too good for you, are you gonna be able to keep up this friends thing while living with her?” Gray continued the line of questioning.

_Yes, yes I can, it’s not brain surgery, and it’s very simple._

“Fuck you mean too good-” he paused and considered this, “Ok, point made, but seriously, she is only my friend and it will stay that way. And maybe you’re both blind but Amber isn’t letting anyone near her like that.”

They both looked him skeptically and he groaned aloud.


	2. Chapter 2, Day 1: Amber

"Are we the first ones?" Ailee asked looking at the empty entrance and then back at Amber.  
"Looks that way, let's go check to make sure" Amber replied and followed Ailee inside, backpack on and dragging along one of her suitcases.   


Ailee stopped in the first room they saw and gaped at how nice it was. Everyone sees the roommate house on TV but it was always better when someone saw it in person. Ailee dropped her first suitcase at the bottom of the stairs and walked around the living room examining everything. Amber, having been there before, made a beeline for the kitchen and dining area instead.   


As she checked for food in the fridge she heard the first strains of "Insane" coming from the living room. Amber sang along softly as she made her way to the living room to watch Ailee play. She was still singing when she reached Ailee and Ailee harmonized with her easily.   
As the chorus ended someone _who definitely wasn't Ailee_ went a little sharp and they both dissolved into laughing heaps next to the piano.   
  
When they finally regained control of themselves they went outside to take in the rest of their luggage.   
  
"Who's gonna room with whom, do you think?" Ailee asked while they rested in the living room, luggage at the foot of the stairs.   
"I'm assuming we get a room together. I hope it's the one down here."  
"You're probably right. Wasn't that the room Jackson and that actor had though?"  
"His name's Kang Jun and that's a good point, it was. Let's just go check."  


Ailee groaned pitifully at Amber's suggestion to move.

"Is physically moving right now absolutely necessary?"  


Amber laughed at her and untangled their legs so she could move,   
"Let's go, come on".  


Ailee threw a pillow at her grinning face,  
"Fine, fine I'm coming. Carry me, llama."  


Amber sprinted up the stairs almost tripping at the top and definitely giving Ailee laughing material for the next week at least.   
"If you'd waited..."  
"I don't know what you are talking about, let's check this room first"   
  
"Who's Woozi?"  
"Isn't he from that new group seventeen?"  
" ** _HE_**??"  
"Yeah, his name’s Jihoon. They debuted only recently but I’ve known him since our trainee days. Actually he helped me-"  
"They're putting a guy in here?!?!"

Amber was staring at the plaque stuck inside the door saying who roomed there and refusing to believe she was reading it correctly.   


"Yeah but he's a kid calm down. And there's a partition and a door. His room is just inside our room," Ailee spoke calmly and slowly holding Amber by the shoulders.  
_Oh._  
"Oh... Ok. Still weird, but ok."


	3. Chapter 2, Day 1: Jackson

Mark was giving Jackson the silent treatment.   
  
Mark never spoke quite as much as Jackson did but when he chose not to it was noticed. Jackson now knew he shouldn't have pushed it in the interview and JB had said as much when the interviewer had left.

 

"Mark isn't just being an unreasonable jealous boyfriend Jackson, you know how he feels, and whether he knows the whole truth or not he knows how you feel about Kang Jun"  


Jackson opened his mouth to say something but JB continued, "Of course he knows, he's not an idiot and you aren't very good at hiding anything."

  
Jackson looked at his hands and then slowly back at JB, "I know...I shouldn't have said anything... Sometimes I like winding him up, but I went too far. I just, I don’t know, I didn’t think he still felt so strongly after shooting the last season ended. I thought we’d settled it…I thought he knew how much I love him and how little chance anything or anyone has of changing that. What am I gonna do when they're both in the same house?"

  
"I don't know," JB put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "but I think it's time you spoke to him about it. Before you get to that house and before there are cameras around you. Sort it out. Stop assuming he knows things because obviously there’s some important communication that’s not happening right now. You’re really open and intense Jackson, very secure, but Mark’s never been like that. He needs reminding."   
~~~  
Mark had finished packing an hour ago and Jackson was still trying to decide what to take. He glanced up at Mark lying across his bed with headphones on staring resolutely at the wall opposite and tried to judge if this was a good time to talk to him.  


After five minutes of building up the courage he needed Jackson crept across the room and sat where Mark's feet hung off the bed. Mark continued to look at the wall.   
Jackson cleared his throat and spoke,  
"Yien?"  


He reached out to touch him but before he made contact Mark was glaring at him, efficiently stopping all movement.   
"Do you really think it's a good idea to touch me right now?"

 _Don't do that thing with your voice Jesus....Well at least he's listening now._  


Jackson tried again; "Yien-"  
_Glare intensifies, ok._  
  
"Mark, I'm sorry about today. It was so stupid and unnecessary - I didn't mean to hurt you at all."  
When Mark said nothing Jackson went on,   
"I have something to tell you though."  


Jackson couldn't look at Mark anymore so he looked at the spot beside his head and took several deep breaths.   


"I love you, a lot, the most, I always will no matter what happens, you know I love you right? So much..." Jackson was rambling and having second thoughts now.   


_What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he leaves??_  
The only alternative that existed was to let this go on and Jackson couldn't keep letting Mark hurt.   
_Maybe he leaves but at least he'll be happier than he is with me right now. Things will only get worse tomorrow at the house._  


Jackson took a final steadying breath and looked at Mark when he spoke this time,   
"I understand if you want nothing to do with me after this."   


Jackson could see that his words were starting to scare and confuse Mark and that made him hate the whole thing even more but he pressed on.   
"Thing is…I'm polyamorous. I love you...but I have the capacity to love other people just as deeply while still loving you as much as I do. It doesn't make my love for you any less real or all consuming than it is...it just means I can have relationships with other people who I can love just as much. Not more or less - just different. I haven’t known how to bring this up and I kind of just assumed you understood that I love you and nothing could _ever_ change that. I’m so sorry about that. I hadn’t really thought about it before but now that I have I want to apologize for ever making you feel like that wasn’t true."

 

Jackson tried not to break eye contact as he continued, "There’s more…there is someone that I like. You know who it is. And you have probably sensed it too. I don't know what it made you think...and what it makes you think now, but I please believe that it doesn't affect how I feel about you at all and that I'm sorry about today."   
  
Silence hung in the air in the minutes that followed. Mark had sat up at some point during Jackson's confession and was very, very still. Jackson wanted to check if he was still breathing but was too scared to move in case he set something off. Finally Mark let out a shuddering breath, got up and left the room.  
  
Jackson looked at the closed door for what could have been an hour, unsure of whether he should cry or try to talk to him. In the end he decided to call JB.  
  
"I fucked up."  
~~~  
It was hours later when Jackson saw Mark again. He looked like hadn't slept at all and Jackson wanted to kick himself not for the first time that morning. Mark climbed in the van that would take them to the house without looking at Jackson. After a minute he turned around and opened his mouth as if to say something to Jackson but seemed to think better of it and turned around, putting on his headphones and closing his eyes.  
  
Jackson sighed.  
_Only four more hours to go…_


	4. Chapter 2, Day 1: Kevin

Kevin looked at the last photo Kiseop had sent him and laughed at his long time best friend/boyfriend/whatever-they-called-themselves-on-a-given-day. He was trying to make Kevin feel better and Kevin knew it so he let him. Truth be told Kevin never said anything was wrong but Kiseop always knew – they all did, except for Jun and he would learn in time. The group was close-knit and had been together for long enough and been through enough together that this was only to be expected.

 

Kevin thought about each of them in turn as he continued to pack and it strengthened his resolve. He still felt he was being a little selfish feeling the way he did about his privacy so that helped strengthen his resolve too. This was going to be good. He would have a good time no matter what.

 

Kevin was determined to make it that way anyway.

_This reminds me…_

 

He took his phone back up and called Amber. She picked up on the third ring.

 

 

“Kevin, where are you?!”

 

Kevin laughed, “Hello to you too, Amber Liu.”

 

“You are so lame, Kevin” she laughed along with him.

“I’m a genius and you love me”

“Leave the rapping to AJ and get down here. Have you left yet?”

“I’m packing, but I leave in about half an hour.”

“Oh ok, who’s taking you? Is Kiseop there?”

“No he’s not and my manager’s driving.”

“Ohhhh – are you guys on another not-so-break break?”

Kevin shook his head and laughed but replied honestly, “No, his sister’s in town and he’s busy with her”.

Amber considered this for a minute and Kevin could hear her not entirely buying it and waited to see if she’d let it go. “Alright, we’ll be here when you get here. Later”.

“Later, llama”

He hung up still smiling.

~~~

Amber and Ailee were waiting when he got to the gate and buzzed in. The three of them unabashedly jumped around for five minutes excited to be together. As close as they are they don’t get to hang out often and now they get to hang out for three months – they were happy about it.

 

“Ok, let’s get inside the actual house”, Amber said grabbing one of Kevin’s bags. Ailee followed suit and so did Kevin.

 

“Your room is on the left at the end of the corridor upstairs, you’ll never guess who your roommate is,” Ailee was grinning with Amber and they exchanged a knowing look.

_Oh no._

 

“Who is it? Jackson? Mark? Wait- is it Jay Park??” this made them laugh now and Kevin grew more worried every step he took towards the room.

 

He got to the door, read the names three times and just stood there, unmoving. Distantly he heard Amber and Ailee dying with laughter somewhere to his right but he couldn’t be sure.

_Kwon Jiyong? G-Dragon? How does this happen? How does this happen to me? Now I’m going to be star-struck lame-o all over TV oh God I don’t deserve this…_


	5. Chapter 2, Day 1: Jihoon

Jihoon played around with a background melody for his latest project while he traveled to the house. Music always had the power to settle him and help him regain his control. It’s the thing he’s good at. It’s how he escapes. It is what he gets through whatever life throws at him. And today he knew he’d need it.

 

Everyone had been supportive before he left, telling him he’d represent them well, telling him the power of the Macs are with him (that was Vernon). He was smiling when he got in the van but when it drove away the weight of what it meant fell seemed to fall on him all at once.

 

Presently he looked up to find out why they van had stopped and was told they were at their “final destination”.

_Did he really have to say final quite like that?_

Jihoon had only taken three pieces of luggage with him; he didn’t feel like he needed to take any more. He put one bag on his back, pulled his suitcase and carried the duffle in his other hand. When he got to the gate he buzzed in and waited.

 

Through the speaker he heard a girl laughing and what was unmistakably Kevin’s voice asking,

“Who is it?”

 

“Lee Jihoon, uh, Woozi,” he got out eventually. _You’re doing great kid. No one can tell how nervous you are at all, I’m positive._

 

“That’s the kid!” a new voice said before Kevin came on again, “Woozi! Come on in”

 

The buzzer sounded again and he pushed the gate open. When Jihoon looked up there were three people coming outside.

 

_Oh. I definitely wasn’t nervous before because what I am now is far beyond that. Alright, smile._


	6. Chapter 2, Day 1: Kang Jun

Kang Jun smiled when he looked up at the familiar house. He’d made a lot of good memories here and maybe he’d make some more.

 

He thought about Jackson and his stupid perfect laugh, and his stupid perfect hair and his stupid perfect existence that haunted long after he had gone away...and then he thought about Mark, who was also pretty cool, and coincidentally Jackson’s boyfriend, and coincidentally someone who he’d developed a crush on because of Jackson’s incessant talk about how amazing he was.

 

Jackson hadn’t freaked out when Kang Jun told him this and Kang Jun was never sure why but he’d gladly accepted his good fortune. Jackson was a friend for life and one he wanted to keep in whatever capacity he was allowed to.

_What if Mark hates me?_

 

No matter how many times Jackson reassured him there was still a knot of worry in the pit of Kang Jun’s gut that refused to budge.

 

It’s a little strange, loving someone and crushing on their boyfriend all at the same time. Relationships were weird but keeping them platonic was nothing he had a problem with. He had long decided to deal with his growing feelings about Jackson on his own after they’d had their initial awkward talk about his crush while they filmed. Platonic, they’d said. But here he was with two crushes like he was back in his hormonal high school days and one had expanded into full on love without his permission. What was he to do though? Telling Jackson he had a crush on him had been relatively low risk back then; he could see himself moving on if Jackson rejected him but now? He couldn’t risk that.

 

Giving in to his traitorous heart he fired off a text.

 

>>Hey, I just got to the house.

>>Hey, ok, later.

>>You ok?

>>No.

>>What’s wrong?

>>Everything

>>Talk to me?

>>No.

_Ok…Now I’m really worried._

His phone buzzed a second later.

>>Later

>>Ok

Kang Jun put his phone in his jacket’s left pocket then and buzzed at the gate.

 

A minute later a reply came, “Who is it?”

_Who is that?_

 

“Seo Kang Jun-” he began.

 

“Oh!” whoever was on the other side interrupted, “Come in”.

 

Confused, Kang Jun pushed open the gate and began bringing in his luggage.

 

“Hey,” four people had walked out of the house to greet him and _wow okay_.

 

“Hey,” Kang Jun replied lamely, and then stuck out his hand to properly introduce himself, “I’m Seo Kang Jun, and I was on the last two seasons”.

 

First to take his hand was Kevin,

“Hey, I’m Kevin Woo, from U-KISS”

“Amber Liu, from f(x), we met last season” _Like I would forget._

“Ailee, from Ailee” _Oh God…She’s so beautiful. If she sings I will die._

“Lee Jihoon, from Seventeen”

 “Nice to meet you”

 

They walked into the house after that and Kevin and Jihoon helped Kang Jun with his luggage.

 

“You’re with Jackson and Mark,” Amber informed him, and when he started towards the downstairs bedroom she added, “In the second bedroom on the right upstairs.”

 _Oh, Dong Wook’s room last time. It’s going to be weird being here without them. Wait_ -

 

“I’m with Jackson and Mark?” he asked, not sure if he’s afraid he heard wrong, or if he’s afraid he heard right. Either way he was fucked.


	7. Chapter 2, Day 1: Jaebeom

Jaebeom had decided it was best to take a car with him to the house. Gray had offered to drive him over but Jaebeom thought it was best this way.

 

It was a little after two am when he arrived and ten more minutes before he had struggled with carrying everything he had carried with him into the house. He had performed tonight but didn’t drink, he almost wished he had.

 _Four_ _suitcases and two bags should last a while, shouldn’t they_?

 

The house was silent when he let himself in and he wondered aloud why the door was just left open like that. After a moment he shrugged off the thought and went to hopefully quickly find his room. He wandered around downstairs a little and was impressed with the place. He decided he could be comfortable here.

 

After searching downstairs proved unfruitful he went up the stairs to look on the first floor. The lights in the lounge were low and he found he liked the vibe there. He made a mental note to return to the dart board later. He approached the hallway and checked the first door on his right. On it he saw a plaque with his name and another beneath it.

_Choi Seunghyun? Isn’t that TOP?_

Jaebeom wasn’t sure what he felt about this. He had heard that Jiyong and Seunghyun would be on the show but he was still surprised to be roomed with him. He had met Seunghyun but they weren’t friends exactly. He shrugged. Maybe he shouldn’t decide until he spent more time with him.

_You never know._

 

He started downstairs to lock up after himself but then he heard someone coming through the gate.


	8. Chapter 2, Day 1: Taehyung

It was late when their schedules finally ended and Taehyung and Jin packed the last of their luggage in the van that would take them to the house. Namjoon was probably the most tired among them but he insisted on coming anyway. No one fought him on it.

  
Taehyung wisely took the seat behind the driver leaving the back empty and himself out of accidental viewing range - he'd made that mistake before and he wasn't going to let it happen again.  
_Honesty they act like Jin's going off to war and they won't see each other for years._  
  


Jimin and Kookie knocked on the window next to him then, gesturing for him to open it.   


"Taehyungie you're leaving us...and we are sad-" Jimin began.  
"So sad," Jungkook parroted.   
"Yes," Jimin was struggling with his serious-and-deeply-regretful face, "but since you’re gone can Kook just take over your bed and room with me?"  


Taehyung looked at them in turn, "I'm not even cold yet and you want my bed?"  


"And the new black and white shirt too"  
Jimin's eyes disappeared in the wake of his brightest smile and Taehyung cracked.

 

Still laughing he told Jimin he could borrow the shirt and the bed but when he returned they were both his again.

  
"Thank youuu" the smile was genuine now.  
"Don't get up to too much without me," Taehyung told them seriously, then smiled, "and when you eventually do, record it so I don't miss it".  
~~~  
 


	9. Chapter 2, Day 1: Jin

Jin waved goodbye too Hoseok and Yoongi before he turned towards the van.   
"Good luck with those two," he said pointing to Jimin and Jungkook who were chasing each other up and down the parking lot (although truth be told, Jimin was doing most of the chasing). Yoongi smirked in reply and Hoseok shook his head went to get them.   
  
When the van drove off and Taehyung had settled in the seat before them Jin leaned into Namjoon's side and sighed.  
"Still nervous?" Namjoon asked  
"Yes...I remember what you said but," Jin trailed off and when Namjoon wrapped an arm more securely around him he snuggled in as much as he could.

  
"I won't tell you not to worry because I know you can't help that but I'll remind you about this: you are amazing. Everyone who has had the opportunity to know you will tell you the same. You aren't just a beautiful face, you're kind, and caring, and talented, and stronger than other people think, stronger than _you_ think. All you have to do is be yourself for the next few months, like you always have, and people will love you - what's not to love?"  
  
Jin smiled in the darkness of the van and leaned up to kiss Namjoon on the cheek. Namjoon laughed softly in response.   
"You're tired, sleep for a bit. I'll wake you when we get there".  


Namjoon gently kissed Jin awake a few hours later.   
"We're here, time to wake up."  
"What time is it?" Jin asked stifling a yawn.  
"Just after two in the morning" Taehyung's equally sleepy reply came from in front of them.  


Jin groaned and turned his face back into Namjoon's neck making him laugh quietly again.  
"Come on, you have to wake up."  
Jin mumbled his dissent against skin that was perfectly warm.  


"When you get inside you get to sleep," Namjoon tried again, moving them along the seat towards the door as he did.  
Jin sighed but went along when Namjoon moved him out the door this time.   
  
When they got to the gate it was already open for them. A tired Namjoon dragged in their luggage all the while insisting that Jin should just go in and leave them to him. Jin opened the door to find Jaebeom just about to do the same.  
  
"Hey," Jaebeom said smiling politely and extending a hand, "Park Jaebeom".  
Jin shook the proffered hand and tried to introduce himself still half asleep.

  
Namjoon walked up a second later and properly introduced both Jin and Taehyung, who was almost back to wide awake status.

  
"Rap Monster, right? I've heard some if your solo stuff," Jaebeom said shaking hands with Namjoon. He then looked behind them to see the two set of luggage Namjoon had been taking in. "You want some help?"  
"Sure, thanks," Namjoon smiled at the older man.   
~~~

Jin still looked dazed when they had brought everything in but he was more awake.   
"I'll find your rooms and then I have to leave," Namjoon said leading Jin to the first couch to sit down.   
  
It turned out the room downstairs had been assigned to Jin and Taehyung. Jin was happy he got to stay with Taehyung and that there was a bed he could go lie in immediately.    


"I'm leaving now," Namjoon reminded Jin after they had settled.   
Silence followed and Taehyung said good night and escaped to the bathroom. Jaebeom felt the change in the room and wondered what caused it till he saw Jin's face.   
_Oh..._  
Jaebeom hit the nearest exit as well.  
  
Namjoon wordlessly took Jin in his arms and held him for a few minutes.   
His phone rang and the moment ended with the manager reminding Namjoon of his schedule that morning.   


"I have to go," he said looking at Jin and pulling away slowly.   
"Call me when you wake up," Jin spoke up before he closed the door.  
Namjoon smiled softly at him in that way he did that said I love you more than he ever could with words.

  
Jin didn't sleep well that night. 

-

 


	10. Chapter 3, Day 1: Ailee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a bit of back tracking but only to continue Day 1. I wanted to use the last chapter to talk about at least part of everyone’s first day. This chapter serves as a conclusion of introductions and the beginnings of the plot 3:) Ailee’s day here is a continuation of where it left off.

"Thanks again for being such a gentleman," Ailee hadn't forgotten his help at the award show but had never gotten the chance to thank him properly. She made a mental to remedy that in the coming week.   
They had just finished moving Jihoon into his bedroom within their bedroom and he looked like he didn't know what to do with his hands.   
  
He smiled shyly in reply, "It wasn't a problem at all".  
_So cute_  
  
"Ok," Amber clapped her hands together, "We'll leave you to unpack and get settled but come downstairs when you're ready and hang out with us".  
~~~  
"So he's the guy that helped you," Amber started while they walked back down the stairs to find Kevin lounging across the longest couch.   
  
"Yeah," Ailee answered, "It was so sweet of him. I should take him out to thank him. I never really got the chance to".  
  
"Why don’t you do that tonight? We need to go out for groceries anyway and we could eat out afterwards" Kevin put in.  
  
"Good idea," Amber sat up, inspired, "This afternoon would be good. We should probably wait to see who else comes in".  
  
Ailee nodded, "Ok, that's the plan then. I vote for pizza."  
  
"Same," Amber and Kevin agreed in unison.   
  
Kevin continued, "What do we do now though?"  
~~~  
And that's how they ended up sitting in front of Kevin's laptop marathoning Amber's YouTube videos. Amber had her hands over her face, complaining and promising to get new friends, and Kevin and Ailee were sitting on either side of her thoroughly enjoying themselves.  
  
Scott's sixth _'sup'_ renewed their laughter and Ailee knew she would be saying it from now on. She loved the videos and had seen them all but opportunities like this didn't come every day.   
She looked up then because of a quiet snort that came from behind them, it was Jihoon hesitating on the stairs.  
_How long has he been there? Is he too shy to just walk in?_   
  
Ailee caught his eye and motioned for him to come over and join them. When he hesitated she nudged Amber who did the same. Kevin patted the space next to him and Jihoon finally walked over, still smiling shyly at his seniors.  
  
Ailee checked at intervals to see if he relaxed any and by the time the last video had played he had.   
  
Amber jumped up then, "I still have some of the salt and vinegar Lays! Gimme a sec".   
  
"Oh no," Kevin lamented as soon as the words left her mouth.  
Ailee perked up - she loved those.  
  
Amber came back in a few minutes with Lays and a camera in hand.   
"Ailee, will you do the honors?"  
  
Ailee opened the packet and took out a handful for herself before passing the bag to Jihoon. Jihoon eyed it skeptically but after Ailee ate a few of them and seemed to be sent to Nirvana he hesitantly took out a couple as well. Kevin let out a long suffering sigh after puppy eyes didn't get him out of trying and pulled out a single chip.  
  
Amber turned her camera on and pointed it at herself,   
"Hey guys, quick part two of last week's video, the salt and vinegar chip taste test, with Ailee, Kevin and Woozi. Technically I don’t know when I’ll be able to post this because today is the first of filming but whatever".  
  
She pointed the camera at each of them for their introductions. Ailee smiled, Kevin shot hearts, and Jihoon made his seventeen heart, leaving his chips in his lap.   
  
"Alright so, Ailee's first," Ailee was once again transported to another plane, drawing laughter from the others.   
  
"Kevin," Amber focused on Kevin's sad face. He made a show of taking deep breaths before he tried it and held his nose when he finally did he did.   
  
"The saddest chewing that's ever happened in the history of the human race," Ailee commented.   
  
Kevin finished, swallowed, and cracked open an eye, "It's not actually that bad". He reached for the bag and took out a few more.  
  
"A new convert?!" Amber laughed and the camera shook, she already had the captions in mind that she would use.  
  
"And now, Woozi" all eyes turned to Jihoon. To Ailee he still looked a little hesitant but he tried anyway. His face was fine at first but as he chewed his expression crumpled,   
"Ugh- What- Ugh..."   
  
_K.O_  


They were all laughing even after Amber had signed off and powered down the camera.   
~~~  
Kang Jun came not long after. When introductions had been made Amber pulled Ailee away so they could talk in the kitchen.    
  
"So I texted Jackson asking where they were and told him about the plan to go out," Amber looked worried, "He said he was on his way but we should go on without them".   
_That can't be good._  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?" Ailee asked.  
"I don't know what but I think something is."  
"What do we do?"  
"We do as he asks?"  
"Ok...we'll do that and find out what's wrong later. Maybe he'll let us help or he'll have it sorted out by then."  
Amber nodded in agreement and they went to go get everyone for their first outing together.   



	11. Chapter 3, Day 1: Mark

From the corner if his eye Mark watched Jackson for most if the ride to the house. Jackson was all tense lines and sad slouches looking through his phone.

                                           

Mark had tried sleeping but failed once again because he had a lot on his mind.  
  
He understood polyamory and polyamorous people, he didn't live under a rock, but understanding the concept of something and living it are two very different things. It wasn't Jackson's fault. He can't blame him for who he is. But Mark couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal that seemed to wrap around his neck unwilling to let go.   
  
Jackson had made him feel like he was crazy these last few months. He had joked about Kang Jun and pretended that there was nothing between them while knowing he felt something for him. Mark had felt guilty about being jealous for no reason at all, he didn't want to be that person, and Jackson had let it happen. A part of him tried to reason that, hey, this is Jackson. Maybe he really thought Mark knew how he felt and wouldn’t really be shaken by something like this but Mark wasn’t ready to listen to that little voice yet. He was hurt.  
  
As time passed and he processed further he reached the point where he could begin listening. He tried to see it from Jackson's perspective. Would it have been easy to tell Mark he didn't love just him anymore?   
_Probably not_  
  
Mark sighed; he had been going in circles like this from the night before. He scrubbed a hand over his tired face and thought seriously about how he could handle this.   
_I don't want to break up because I love him too much. But I still don't know if I can just let this one go and forgive him. Being polyamorous is fine - but making me feel like that isn't. And now we have to live in a house with Kang Jun for three months._    
  
His thoughts turned to Kang Jun then. He wondered if Kang Jun knew. He wondered if Kang Jun had tried to take Jackson away and that was what had caused all of this. He wondered if anything had happened between them...  
  
The van stopped and their manager told them they had arrived.   
_Great. This shit had him in all kinds of knots._  
  
Mark climbed out and retrieved his luggage while studiously avoiding Jackson's gaze. Jackson walked ahead of him and pushed experimentally at the gate and found it open. Mark followed him inside. The front door was open as well and Mark wanted to ask if anyone else was there but he wasn't quite ready to talk to Jackson yet so he didn't. Yes he could text their friends but he really wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.   
  
The house was better than he had imagined it would be. He didn't feel much like exploring now though. It didn't appear anyone else was there. Mark made a beeline for the first bedroom that he remembered had been Jackson's all the while praying he wouldn't have to stay in there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw _Taehyung_ and _Seokjin_ on the door. He turned around and went to check upstairs. When he did find his room his face paled and he turned around right away and went back downstairs.  
  
What kind of a cruel joke was the universe playing on him?   
  
He laughed bitterly and was thankful no one was in the house at that moment. He remembered the cameras briefly but that did little to quell his emotions. After a while he heard Jackson come downstairs as well. Mark refused to look up even as he felt Jackson edging closer and closer to him.   
  
"Mark?" He sounded afraid and Mark found he couldn't even take pleasure in that, "Can we talk?"  
  
Mark sighed and looked directly at him for the first time in hours. He looked worn out and tired, Mark started instinctively to reach for him and had to fight down the feeling and stop himself.   
He nodded.  
  
Jackson's body slackened in relief and he just looked at Mark for a while as if he forgot he was supposed to be speaking. Mark raised an eyebrow and that seemed to spur him on.   
  
"I'm sorry-"  
"So you've said" Mark couldn't stop himself cutting in. He instantly felt regretful when he saw Jackson sink lower still.

  
"I really am sorry. I had only realized the depth of my feelings a month or so ago, and JB had more to do with that than I did. I'm not good at this and I made a mess of it. I thought it was meaningless and wouldn't last in the beginning and he became my friend and there were weird moments but that's all we were. But after it was over he stayed with me and I freaked out. I swear we never did anything if you are worried at all about that. He even has a massive cr-” Jackson stopped himself from finishing that sentence and Mark’s curiosity spiked but he continued on, “ I- I don't want to hurt you."  
Jackson was shaking a little and Mark wanted to reach for him more than ever.   
  
_Godammit_  
  
He didn't doubt Jackson's sincerity but,   
"Why did you carry on acting like it was nothing even after you knew it was? Why make me feel like a crazy jealous idiot?"  
  
Jackson shook his head, "I didn't mean to...make you feel like that. And by then I was too scared of this happening to risk telling you. It was all stupid."   
  
Mark felt himself forgiving Jackson. But he stopped himself reaching for him again. He took a deep breath and looked away from Jackson's watery eyes.   
  
"Ok," Mark looked back at Jackson having steeled himself, "You're sorry. And I forgive you. But I need some time to think. Alone." 


	12. Chapter 3, Day 1: Kang Jun

“Ok, who’s responsible enough to be in charge?” Kevin asked pointing at himself as he said it and Amber scoffed dramatically. Kang Jun found himself liking them a lot more than he initially thought he would.

 

“I volunteer,” Ailee had three fingers up as she spoke stepping between the two of them, she took Jihoon by the arm, “And I volunteer Jihoon to be my assistant”.

 

“That’s not how volunteering works Ailee,” Kevin’s feigned disapproval while they all laughed. Jihoon didn’t seem to mind.

 

Kang Jun checked his phone again and found there were no new replies to his messages. Amber caught him checking again and winked at him,

 

“Waiting on a call from someone…special?”

 

Kang Jun hurriedly stuffed the phone back in his pocket and put on classic innocent expression.

“No, what gave you that idea? I agree Ailee should be in charge,” he deflected.

 

Ailee let out a triumphant whoop, tossed her hair in Amber’s direction, and took Jihoon along as she strutted past to enter the supermarket.

 

When they walked into the supermarket Kang Jun noticed cameras for the first time today. He had liked not seeing them everywhere but here they were.

_I guess they can’t get the footage any other way._

 

Kang Jun still felt a little uneasy when every eye in the supermarket turned on them. He had never quite gotten used to it in places like this. Amber, Ailee and Kevin didn’t seem to notice however and they continued on as they had been before. Kang Jun made himself relax and tried to catch up with the conversation still going on around him.

 

“We’ll probably need two of those,” Ailee pointed at the shopping carts. Amber claimed one as her own and Kang Jun grabbed the one next to it.

 

“Do you even know what to get?” Kevin asked, eyebrow raised and head tilted.

 

“Yeah,” Ailee replied confidently, “Food.”

 

“You put her in charge, man, you are to be blame when we’re living off ramen and Cheetos before the week is out,” Amber turned an accusatory finger on Kang Jun.

~~~

They spent two hours in the supermarket, going between good-natured bickering (for the most part), and actual shopping. In the end they had enough to feed twelve people for the week (hopefully). They definitely had enough toothpaste, Jihoon had been adamant about one thing only and that was it. Ailee and Amber had semi-adopted him by the time the trip was over.

 

Kang Jun wondered if he should try texting Jackson again. He was growing worried. Jackson was never silent for long, on his phone or in real life. He touched the phone in his pocket but then saw Amber was watching him again, waggling her eyebrows. He let it drop back in its previous position. He repressed a sigh.

 

“Where’s good for pizza?” Ailee asked him, thankfully oblivious.

 

Kang Jun racked his brain until he remembered a place he, Min Woo and Jackson had gone before. He told her the name and called for a taxi.

~~~

Fifteen minutes later they were seated in the pizza place, having ordered juice for the Jihoon and Kang Jun and water for the others. They sat in silence for a bit until Amber spoke up, turning to Jihoon.

 

“Tell us about yourself”.

 

Jihoon took a second to think about it,

“I’m a part of the new group Seventeen from Pledis Entertainment. I’m a vocal. I’m eighteen. I love music. I compose songs and I produce too for the group too.”

_Impressive_

“That’s cool, at eighteen?” Kang Jun couldn’t keep the awe out of his voice.

 

Jihoon seemed to come alive when he talked about music. He went on until their pizza arrived and when he realized he’d been going on that long he stopped abruptly and laughed nervously. Ailee looked smitten.

 

“We get it,” Kevin said smiling encouragingly at him, “It’s what we love too.”

“Yeah,” Amber nodded, “Now let’s eat”. Kang Jun guessed she saw he was still uncomfortable and wanted to make him feel more relaxed by letting it go.

_I like her even more now._

 

His phone buzzed as soon as he picked up his first slice of pizza. He was relieved to see Jackson’s name across the screen.

>>We need to talk when you get back.

>>About?

>>When you get back Jun.

>>Ok…when I get there.

Kang Jun stared at the screen for a minute, his brows drawn together in confusion. He was definitely more worried now. Warning bells were beginning to go off in earnest – _Had Jackson told Mark?_

 

Kevin and Ailee were laughing about something and Jihoon and Amber looked put out. It seemed the others hadn’t notice his silence, granted he wasn’t exactly one for talking much but he was grateful for it.


	13. Chapter 3, Day 1: Jackson

Jackson was being shaken awake not long after he had finally managed to fall asleep in the living room.

“Wha-”

 

“We come bearing gifts!” Kevin had taken a seat directly on his stomach, Ailee on his knees and Amber was waving a box of what had to be pizza a few inches from his face.

 

“That better be food or you are all dead,” Jackson grunted out.

 

“Of course, where’s Mark?” Kevin asked. Jackson did his best to keep his expression neutral when he told them Mark was in their room settling in.

 

“Oh, I’ll get him”, Kevin poked him one last time before getting up and going upstairs.

 

“Abuse!”

 

“I think you mean love, Jackson” Ailee countered.

 

“I don’t think you understand what love means,” hearing that voice Jackson’s head snapped up and he saw Kang Jun for the first time in months. He looked the same as Jackson remembered. His lopsided grin was a welcome sight and Jackson grinned back automatically.

 

Someone cleared their throat.

 

Mark had come down.

_Timing…amazing. Dammit._

Jackson’s face fell and he hid it by pretending to look for his phone. The room had fallen silent and the level of awkward had risen to new heights.

 

Kevin broke it after a beat,

“ _Anyway_ , we brought you guys pizza”.

 

“Yeah,” Amber continued, “Figured you’d be hungry since there’s nothing to eat here.”

 

“Thanks,” Mark’s face had changed completely now and he reached over to Amber. She went in for a hug and he went in for the pizza successfully lightening the atmosphere.

~~~

While everyone had migrated upstairs to hang out Jackson had elected to clean up. He looked over at Kang Jun who rightly took it as a cue to stay as well.   
  
They cleaned up in silence for a while. Jackson didn't know how to begin. In the end he turned suddenly to a startled Kang Jun and blurted out what had happened. Kang Jun stared at him slack-jawed.   
  
He cleared his throat, "Yeah so now I don't know what's gonna happen and I'm sorry I made things so-"  
  
"You just said you like me" Kang Jun looked like Jackson had just given him a puppy.   
  
Jackson looked down and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. "Yeah... I do. I’m not sure if you have more than a crush on me but I thought…maybe. But I've made a mess of things."   
  
Now he looked like the puppy was sick.   
  
"It has gotten to be more than the crush it was a while back. But, still, shit,” Jackson watched the conflicting emotions flit across Kang Jun’s handsome face. “Will it be okay? It's gonna be okay. From what you've told me about Mark he'll come around. You'll see. I hope. I don’t know…damn. Until he does though," Kang Jun paused and looked away for a bit, when he turned back to Jackson he continued, "I should probably keep my distance. It can't be easier for him with me around. I'll crash in the lounge for a while."  
  
"No, I won't have you sleeping on a couch because of me." Jackson wouldn't budge on this but he went on, "But maybe we should have some distance for the time being. Until Mark decides what to do."  
  
Despite it being his decision Kang Jun still didn't look very happy about It. Jackson's guilt doubled. "I didn't tell him about your crush by the way...I thought it would be too much. And I thought it wasn't my place. He has hardly processed this and I’m positive that news will be too much."  
  
Kang Jun didn't look very comforted by that but he nodded anyway. Jackson sunk further. He sighed. "Let's go upstairs with the others."


	14. Chapter 3, Day 2: Jiyong

Jiyong looked across the aisle at Seunghyun's sleeping form.   
_What am I doing? This whole thing is a farce. The only more obvious thing would be to get us on WGM together._  
  
Seunghyun sniffed and turned his head to the other side. Jiyong sighed and wondered if he'd already figured it out. Their relationship was complex. Whatever Youngbae called it, complex is the only word to accurately describe it. They've been dancing around each other for years, coming drunkenly close, then again soberly, and promptly running away.  
  
Too many responsibilities weighed on both their shoulders, too many expectations and assumptions. Jiyong did his best to flip off society and broken ideologies whenever he could but he had to respect some things. Even he couldn't just do what he wanted just because he wanted it. Seunghyun deserved better too.  
  
_It’s not just that either, what if I start something then change my mind? What if I hurt him without meaning to? I could break him - I don't want that on my hands.  
_  
Jiyong knew how he got, understood his Bipolar Disorder, and he knew Seunghyun tried to understand too. But what Seunghyun endured as his friend is far less damaging than what he would as his partner. It was hard enough to allow Seunghyun to be close to him as things were; anything more would be inviting trouble.   
  
Just before they landed Seunghyun jerked awake to the sound of the pilot's voice. Jiyong smiled at the frazzled look on his face. By the time flight attendant had made her way back up the aisle Seunghyun had schooled his features into model perfect sleep softened acceptableness. Jiyong shook his head and smiled fondly at him again.  
  
"What time is it?" Seunghyun asked after the attendant had passed.  
"Four thirty in the afternoon," Jiyong replied, "We should be there by seven or so".  
Seunghyun nodded in agreement and prepared himself for the airport and inevitable crowd that would await them. Today was a good day so Jiyong was ready. VIPs were great most of the time and he hoped today wouldn't be one of the days a saesang fan got through and ruined everything for everyone.    
~~~  
At eight that night they arrived at the roommate house. It was day two of filming so Jiyong assumed everyone had already settled in.  
  
"Ready?" He asked both himself and Seunghyun as they stood outside the gate, luggage piled next to them.  
  
"Yeah," Seunghyun replied.  
  
Jiyong pressed the buzzer once.   
A reply was instant.  
  
"Who is it?" Someone queried.  
  
"Jiyong and Seunghyun".   
  
There was silence from the other side then chaotic talking he couldn't quite make out. After a minute the buzzer sounded and they went inside to a welcome party of ten people.  
  
Jiyong smiled politely at them and introduced himself all of them starting on his left. He knew most of them and had met some of them in passing or for a little longer before but he wasn't _friends_ with any of them. He wondered absently who his roommate was while Seunghyun introduced himself. While he did he missed something said between Amber and Seunghyun that everyone was laughing about.   
  
After the introduction was a tour of the house and finally the room he would live in for the next three months.   
  
"I'm your roommate," Kevin said gesturing towards the side of the room he had commanded.  It was decorated in soft subdued tones, and looked very comfortable. The reading nook made Jiyong instantly want to curl up in it. Jiyong's side looked sharp and couture in comparison. The pieces on the shelves looked like expensive modern art. Jiyong liked his side as well but maybe liked Kevin's more and said as much to Kevin in a bid to break the awkwardness.

 

Kevin seemed surprised,  
"Do you? That's cool, you can use it when I'm not - it's just as comfortable as it looks".  
"Mind if I try right now?" Jiyong looked a little longingly at the pillows and blankets.   
"Not at all,"

 _Kevin's nice_  
  



	15. Chapter 4, Day 8: Jiyong

To say he had to be careful about taking his medication was an understatement. After what happened to Bom, Jiyong knew he had to cover all his bases. Since the bathrooms were the only places without cameras this was his safest bet. His medication was hidden now in a secret pocket of his toiletry bag. The only alternative was to not take them and he couldn't let that happen, his life wasn't the only one he could ruin this time. Times before he had finally gotten real and consistent treatment hadn't been good ones and he didn't ever want to go back.  
  
He rolled over in bed and looked around for Kevin.   
_Must've fallen asleep bingeing GoT again  
_  
The show had become a sort of obsession in the house. For the past week every night had been spent in the lounge, laying, sitting, propped up on the closest person, watching the show. For some it was the second or third time but they all watched anyway. Jiyong had quit earlier than the others last night, crawling into bed at one am. He blushed slightly remembering why.  
  
He ended up lying across Seunghyun's lap at some point. _Not on purpose. At all._ And as he lay there Seunghyun was running his fingers through Jiyong's hair as he often did. When the _Red Wedding_ began Jiyong turned his head away, he had never quite become numb to it, and found himself looking straight into Seunghyun's eyes. Seunghyun paused his ministrations and his gaze went from gentle to intense with no time for Jiyong to prepare.   
  
They stayed like that while everyone else was screaming in horror (Jackson and Ailee), watching in silent awe, or laughing gleefully at the response the other people had (Amber and Kevin). Jiyong licked his suddenly dry lips and Seunghyun's gaze switched from merely intense and unreadable to hungry.   
  
Jiyong fought himself. All he wanted to do was lean up and kiss him. Or lay there and allow Seunghyun to do whatever he was thinking of doing to him at the time.   
He wanted...  
_I just want things I shouldn't. Fuck._  
  
He’d then turned his burning face away and tried to watch the rest if the episode and get his breathing under control. Seunghyun was tense beneath him and he hadn't gone back to running his fingers through Jiyong's hair.   
  
When the credits rolled Jiyong made his escape.   
  
When he lay in bed not long after he let himself relive the moment again and again, scripting ends he knew he couldn't have.  
  
They hadn't had one of those _moments_ in a while. In the end they hurt, because he couldn't have anything more. But he couldn't quite wish for them to never happen again, they were all he _could_ have. 

Sighing, he reached for his phone and looked at the time.

_Eleven already?_

 

He groaned tiredly and rolled out of bed.

_Time to start the day._


	16. Chapter 4, Day 8: Jackson

It had been a tough time for everyone in the _WangTuanSeo_ room. They were tense and awkward and sad, Mark, Kang Jun and Jackson respectively, and even when they tried to fit in with the rest of the house when they hung out with them it was always there just beneath the surface.   
  
Jackson tried to shake his funk off before they were to go on set as Got7 had a variety show appearance that day. It wasn't going well but he couldn't let the group down, he could fake it. Some editors walked by and he was instantly in polite and happy-to-be-there mode. As soon as they were out of sight he returned to looking as small as he felt.   
  
Then there were two arms wrapping themselves around him. Before the person even spoke he knew it was Jinyoung. It was pleasant and familiar and he felt proper comfort for the first time in a days.  
  
"You ok?" Jinyoung asked, chin on his shoulder, arms settling around his waist.  
  
"I will be," Jackson never could lie about anything important. He wasn't sure when but he knew eventually he'd be ok.  
  
Jinyoung didn't say anything to that, just hugged him a little tighter until they were called to go on. Before he let go he told Jackson,  
"Just give him a little time. It'll be okay sooner than you think."  
  
He walked away before Jackson even had time to process what he'd said.   
  
As the show went on Jackson thought he saw Mark looking at him every once in a while and wondered if it was just what Jinyoung said that was messing with his head. He dismissed it and tried to focus on the task at hand. That is, until Mark cornered him after the show when he entered the dressing room.   
  
Jackson's head spun. Mark was kissing the life back into him and simultaneously taking his breath away. Mark had him up against the door and Jackson barely registered him locking it through the haze of sensation overwhelming him.  
  
Mark led Jackson over to the nearest chair, pushing him in it and straddling him. The kiss had just broken before he was on Jackson again, Mark's hand gripping the back of his neck. Jackson grabbed at everything he could reach and reached still for more. He was all hands running over Mark's torso and through his hair, short gasping breaths, and body trying to meld itself with the one above him. Mark groaned into his last kiss and pulled away just a little.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered it quietly against Jackson's lips and kissed him again chastely.  
  
Jackson struggled with his words; his brain had shorted out a little.  
  
"I love you," Mark continued before Jackson could muster up a _'me too'_ to his earlier sentiment. "I can't do the not being with you thing, I'm miserable and so are you."  
  
Jackson opened his mouth to actually say something this time and Mark shook his head, no.  
  
"I know. But before things can go back - well they can't go back exactly because things will be different now, won't they?" He smiled wryly, "But that's ok. You're Jackson, _still my Jackson_ , even if you're with someone else too. So, yeah, you can, you know, be with him if you want that, but you'll be with me too. And if you think you’re gonna half-ass that you have another thing coming."  
  
Jackson's mouth was hanging open. He couldn't quite find the right words to say. He was happy, Mark was perfect, and now maybe, his relationship with Kang Jun would change.   
_This is new._  
  
Jackson closed the small gap between them and kissed Mark again, soft and lingering.  
"I love you. I don't know what'll happen next but I'm so happy I still have you."  
  
"You never lost me." Mark smiled down at Jackson's open face, heart right there like it always was.  
  
"But I could have. And I won't ever take that for granted." Jackson hugged Mark to him, and they stayed like that till the others got tired of waiting for them to hurry it up and started banging on the door.  
  
"Jesus," Jackson groaned for a different reason this time and Mark shook with silent laughter.   
  
Before Mark could get up to open the door however Jackson stopped him,  
"So are we okay?"  


"I'll need to adjust. I want you to be happy and I get it but I've never been in that kind of relationship before. I've never seen it outside if movies and books and videos of people on the other side of the world. I've never even thought of sharing you at all. I'm not sure about how well I will. I've spent this week thinking about it and not much else. Jackson, I'll need you to be honest with me always. I'm not sure what all the rules are supposed to be but that's the only one I have. I'm sure we'll have more eventually but that's the most important one to me. For this to work I need to know I can trust you. What you do with him is your business and I won't interfere but talk to me." Mark had moved unconsciously moved away a bit as he spoke and Jackson tugged him back.  
  
"This is a first for me too. I'm glad you want this, there's a whole other way this could've gone. I hear you, I understand, and I'll make sure I'm honest about everything. I also want you to be included in everything. I don't mean it like that that Mark, well..... uh, I mean I don't want you to feel pushed off to the side because that's not what's gonna happen. What you feel is just as important as what I do because I don't want you to be unhappy. I need you to tell me what you think about things, I don't ever want you hiding your feelings to save mine."  
  
"So we both need to be honest. Sorted."

 

Mark kissed him again, smiling into it when Jackson tried to deepen it. He pulled away then and opened the door for the other group members. Jackson adjusted his suddenly very tight pants.  
  
"Is it safe? Are you dressed??" BamBam and Yugyeom were both covering their eyes and guiding each other into the room. Mark smacked them both on the backs of their heads.  
  
JB chuckled, walking in last. He raised an eyebrow at Jackson in question. Jackson smiled widely in reply. JB patted him on the back and moved to get dressed for their departure. 


	17. Chapter 4, Day 8: Jihoon

_This is surreal._

 

Jihoon was doing the dishes with Seunghyun when it hit him, and not for the first or the last time, how unreal it all was. He wasn’t quite over being star stuck with almost everyone in the house. It wasn’t the kind of thing you got used to very quickly - _especially when I’m here doing the dishes with Choi Seunghyun, Park Jaebeom is two feet away sweeping and Kwon Jiyong is going through the fridge again. How is this my life?_

 

Jihoon wasn’t normally easily ruffled. He respected and looked up to a lot of talented people, and he was starting to have his own work recognized as well but he’d never really experienced this before. Sometimes Ailee and Amber would be so relaxed and inclusive he forgot to be nervous and watch for borders he was to be respecting. But sometimes he was very mindful of the differences between him and his seniors and the fact that they were his _seniors_. He couldn’t completely let go of that.

 

His room within the girls’ room was interesting. It was separate but it didn’t feel that way. After the second day there had been an open-door rule instated by Amber, with obvious exceptions, and the lines blurred even more frequently. There were shared face-masks and onesies, and now he and Amber had pretty much matching hair styles. Everyone dubbed them the family within the family and Jihoon found he liked that. He had been a little taken back by how much Amber and Ailee sought to take care of him but he was quickly getting used to it.

 

 When he had finished with the dishes Jihoon dried his hands and headed to his room. He hadn’t had much time to work since he got to the house. There was always something to do, someone calling him to join them. He didn’t mind it really but he needed time alone as well. Everyone who knows Jihoon knows how moody he can be – he never denied it either – he didn’t want to accidentally lose his temper with someone because they wanted to include him in something but he wanted to relax by himself.

 

He walked into the room to find Amber and Ailee curled up together napping.

_Maybe the late nights are taking effect. But aren’t they used to that kind of schedule?_

 

He shrugged and continued into his space, pulling the door up and leaving a crack in respect of the rules. He turned on his trusted laptop and opened his latest project. Inspired, he tapped out a new melody on his leg and then on the keys to add it to the actual beat. He smiled, he knew when he made a break, and he hoped this would be a good one.

 

He worked for hours without breaking or realizing the time that had passed. He was startled out of his comfortable bubble by a knock on the door.

 

“Hey, snack break, you’ve been in here a while,” A plate with two sandwiches on it came in before the speaker did. “It’s a little after six now. Stay in the zone if you need to but you have to eat something.”

 

He couldn’t stop his smile if he tried, though initially he hadn’t welcomed the intrusion. She understood.

 

“Thanks,” he said, _for the food and the thought_.

 

“No problem,” she handed him a bottle of water as well, then nodded at the laptop, “Hope it’s a good one”.


	18. Chapter 4, Day 8: Kevin

Kevin was still in the middle of drying his hair when a text came in. Amber’s name popped up on the screen.

>>Backyard conference

>>Initiating Stealth Mode – After I’m done with my hair

>>Seriously? Leave the hair

>>No, Never leave the hair. Respect the hair. Kiseop would smack someone for that.

>>Are we back to talking about Kiseop again? Ooooooooo

>>So easily sidetracked. I’ll be out in a few minutes.

Kevin continued to carefully take care of his hair. One did not simply “leave the hair” and these things could not be rushed. When he finished and was satisfied with the results he made his way downstairs and out into the back yard. He dropped down into the swinging seat between Amber and Ailee.

“So,” he began, “Are we still pretending we don’t see or understand what’s going on with Jackson and Mark or…?” He left the ending open and looked at both women expectantly.

They laughed and Ailee shook her head,

“Do they just think we’re blind or we don’t know them at all? Jackson especially?”

“I dunno,” Amber replied.

“I think we should continue to let them sort it out.” Kevin was serious now, “But if this is still going on a week from now we need to save them from themselves.”

Amber nodded, “Agreed, but there’s something else too. Jackson and Mark I know and understand but I don’t know what to do about the Kang Jun thing.”

The other two looked at her blankly.

“What Kang Jun thing?” Ailee asked.

“Oh he definitely likes Jackson.”

“Shut up.” Both Ailee and Kevin spoke at the same time.

“What do you think this is about? Shady love triangles, upset lovers being upset – it’s like a bad drama. I’m half-expecting a mean mother-in-law to emerge from the depths or someone to lose their memory.”

“But I thought Mark was just misinterpreting Jackson’s friendship with Kang Jun,” Kevin stated and Ailee nodded emphatically in agreement, “Where’d you get this idea?”

“You two need to get your eyes checked,” Kevin couldn’t believe they’d missed that, and with all their talk of knowing everything…

“So Mark’s not just misinterpreting things then? Don’t tell me you think something happened. This is Jackson, loyal to a fault. He would never hurt Mark like that.” Ailee pointed out.

_That’s definitely true._

 

“And I could’ve sworn I’ve been noticing Kang Jun’s eyes following Mark more.” Kevin added.

 

“Ok, first, nah, I don’t think Jackson did anything. I just know that this is what’s causing the problem: Jackson and Kang Jun are friends, but Kang Jun likes him. Mark is with Jackson so he’s rightly jelly about it. Jackson is in the dog house but he won’t just dump his friend because, hello, he’s Jackson. He’d never do that to any of us.” Amber had them both agreeing with that. Kevin knew that wasn’t the kind of person Jackson was. “And I don’t think Jackson knows Kang Jun likes him either. Which brings me to my second point – what do mean following Mark? I’ve seen his heart eyes set solely on Jackson.”

 

“This just got a lot more dramatic.” Kevin said after letting it all sink in. “I know what I saw guys and I bet if we start actively looking you guys will see it too. Honestly, I don’t know how you missed it. But for real, what can we do? We joke about it but I know you can’t stand seeing our Markson ship like this either. Every time Mark thinks no one is looking he looks like something important got run over twice.”

 

“I still think we give them time,” Ailee spoke after a little while had passed, “But after a week we need to get them in a room without an escape so they can sort it out, hug it out, swear it out, whatever it takes.”

~~~

It would be eight pm in a while, which was designated GoT time, but Kevin was still outside after the girls had gone in to find Jaebeom and then have him help get snacks ready. It was quiet and peaceful and he began to drift off, lulled by the gentle rocking of the swing. He was comfortable here. It managed to feel like a sanctuary even with all the cameras he knew watched him in that moment.

 

It was strange; he knew they were there even though he couldn’t see them, but didn’t feel invaded or uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of his friends being so close, or maybe it was because he hadn’t been bombarded with fans waiting outside the house when he left for a few hours or waiting for him on his door step when he got back.

 

He opened his eyes when he heard the back door slide open. He expected to see Amber or Ailee calling him upstairs but it was Seunghyun.

 

While Kevin got along well with Jiyong and they had become somewhat friendly in the past week he hadn’t really spent any time with Seunghyun outside of when they all gathered to do something as a group.

 

“Hi,” he shot the older man a friendly smile. He looked a little startled.

 

“Oh, hi,” he smiled back at Seunghyun, “I didn’t think anyone was still out here.” He shifted uncomfortably on his feet looking like he was trying to decide whether to stay or not.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind the company.” Kevin looked over at the empty seat next to him and back at Seunghyun.

 

Seunghyun hesitated. Behind them, inside the house, people downstairs started to make the move upstairs; it was eight already.

 

“Aren’t you going to go watch…?” Seunghyun asked with an elegant eyebrow raised.

 

“No,” Kevin decided, he didn’t know why but something told him to stay where he was and he liked it out there anyway, “I’ve watched the whole thing already a few times.”

 

“Ok,” Seunghyun walked over and took a seat, leaving as much space between them as possible.

 

Kevin didn’t say anything, and went back to his silent relaxation and appreciation for the peacefulness he felt.


	19. Chapter 4, Day 8: Seunghyun

They sat in the relative silence of the evening, the only sounds coming from the people upstairs watching GoT. Kevin started humming a song Seunghyun didn't recognize. It sounded beautiful.   
  
Seunghyun felt an inexplicable urge to speak to him and wondered where it came from. He was usually relatively quiet, especially with people he didn't know. This was unlike him.   
  
"You have a lot on your mind." It wasn’t a question and Kevin had one of those voices and faces that made you trust a person even without knowing them.  
  
"Yeah," Seunghyun responded, eyes on the clear sky above them.  
  
"Want to talk about any of it?"  
  
"Not really," they were quiet for a while, and then Seunghyun continued, "It's this show for one. It's still strange for me. I'm very...private and I value my privacy. This is… it's the opposite of what I do."  
  
Kevin nodded, "I understand completely but I've come to terms with it so I'm not as wary as before. It's not as bad as I thought it would be."  
  
Seunghyun considered this. "Why'd you do it?" He asked.  
  
"For my group. For my company."  
Seunghyun understood that like any idol probably should.   
  
"Why'd you do it" Kevin returned  
  
"For Jiyong." The answer was simple and frankly too true.   
  
Kevin smiled knowingly and Seunghyun wondered just what he thought he knew. He didn't elaborate though. He asked another question.  
  
"Do you regret it? Coming here?"   
Seunghyun thought about Jiyong and shook his head.   
  
"No I don't. It's not so bad."   
Kevin laughed at the repeated words and nodded, "Good. Think they miss us up there?"  
  
"I think they're in too deep to even notice," Seunghyun found himself returning Kevin's grin.   
  
"I think they should be ice cream left in the fridge. Want some?"   
  
"Is that a real question?" Seunghyun replied in question, then smiled, "I'll go with you."  
  
Kevin led the way to the fridge where they found scarcely enough for one person. Kevin looked dejected.  
  
"Ice cream run?" Seunghyun thought Kevin should never look so sad. He wanted to protect him.  
  
Kevin's face lit up, "Ice cream run".

 

Seunghyun sent Jiyong a quick text with an ice cream emoji, a car, and the dancing lady. He got an unimpressed emoji in return, and a sticker with a begging cat quickly followed. Seunghyun chuckled and put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed the rental's keys from the key-hanger and followed an excited Kevin outside.  
~~~  
"How many sit-ups do you think getting both of those will cost me?" Kevin asked looking longingly between the ice cream cones and the cake on display.   
  
Seunghyun shrugged, "It'll be worth it."  
  
"Truuuuue," Kevin ordered a slice of cheese cake and an ice cream cone with one scoop of chocolate. Seunghyun got himself a colorful rainbow cone he'd never tried before, a small tub of Strawberry Rose Chocolate for Jiyong, and a large one of vanilla for everyone else to share. He could pick those up before they left.  
  
They found a table in a corner out of the way to sit at, there weren't many people around as it was a little after nine p.m. but they knew that could change.  
  
Kevin snapped a picture of his cake and then a selca with his tongue out, about to lick his ice cream.   
  
"Snapchatting Kiseop," Kevin said by way of explanation, not even a little sheepish.   
  
"Kiseop?" Seunghyun asked.  
  
"Er, friend of mine, in my group," now he _was_ blushing a little.   
_Interesting..._  
  
"Right," Seunghyun smirked.  
  
"He is!" Kevin was blushing furiously now under Seunghyun's scrutiny.   
  
Seunghyun hummed and started on his ice cream.   
"He is," Kevin muttered, pouting a little and making Seunghyun laugh aloud.   
  
"Alright, sure, sure," he said, words dripping with sarcasm. Kevin was definitely pouting now. Seunghyun laughed again and decided he'd had his fun. "Ok, I'm letting it go."  
  
Kevin shot him a smile and went back to his cake and Snapchatting his ' _Kiseop_ '.    
  
They chatted for a while before driving back to the house and Seunghyun felt much closer to Kevin than he'd expected to. He was genuine and kind and disarmingly cute. Seunghyun reached out and ruffled his hair to Kevin's indignation.  
  
" _How dare you_?" Kevin looked scandalized.   
  
"Let's go back," Seunghyun grinned at the look on Kevin's face.   
  
Kevin harrumphed and stalked to the car, one lock of hair sticking straight out at the side. Seunghyun chuckled and pointed it out when he caught up to the shorter man. Kevin ducked into the car quickly to fix the wayward lock and glared at Seunghyun. After trying to hold out against Seunghyun's own amused gaze he gave up and grinned back.   
~~~  
They returned to the house some time after ten and Kevin went upstairs to join the others but there in the living room was Jiyong, waiting for him with a spoon in hand.. Seunghyun couldn't help smiling at him, he was perfect even like this: hair a mess and wearing a haphazardly pulled on squirrel hoodie with a spoon in his hand and the other hand out waiting for ice cream he was sure Seunghyun would get him.   
  
"What?" Seunghyun asked.   
  
Jiyong rolled his eyes and smirked, "Both you and I know you got me ice cream if you got ice cream so just hand it over."   
_Arrogant, adorable little shit.  
_  
"Tabi, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
  
Seunghyun couldn't help his smirk and raised eyebrow.  
  
"I think I want to try the hard way."  
  
He saw the way Jiyong's eyes changed and felt the way the very air between them shift. He held his gaze, determined, and took a small step towards Jiyong. Jiyong seemed frozen where he stood; darkening eyes locked with Seunghyun's sharp intense ones, Seunghyun _knew_ he wanted him.   
  
_Please don't run away._

 


	20. Chapter 5, Day 15: Jaebeom

 

The day began normal enough. Jaebeom got up, went down to help with breakfast, and ate with everyone who hadn't already left for schedules. Seunghyun was barely awake, sunk low in his chair and chewing the last mouthful Jiyong had fed him. Kevin was the direct opposite sitting next to Jaebeom and chatting with Jin excitedly about the next episode _After School Club_. Jihoon was quiet as usual, lost in his thoughts. And Taehyung was sneaking glance at Jaebeom when he thought he wasn't looking.   
  
Then Kevin's talking stopped completely and a horrified gasp came from the living room. Jaebeom's head whipped around to watch as Ailee ran to Kevin and then stop; she stood there brokenly holding her phone up to him. He nodded back looking just as wrecked.   
  
"What's going on?" Jaebeom asked, genuinely worried.  
  
They both turned to him holding up their phones. He took in their overly cute wallpaper and then turned his still confused gaze on them. They shook the phones closer to his face, not speaking a word, looking like they had lost everything.  
  
"What???" Jaebeom felt like he was missing something huge and he wanted to know what it was.  
  
Kevin finally spoke, "There's no wifi!" His voice was hushed and he said it like he was telling him about a horrible new headline.  Jaebeom huffed in disbelief. They seemed to take this as solidarity and nodded, laying hands on his shoulders.   
  
"Are you serious?" He asked staring at them, still waiting for them to laugh and say they were kidding, "I thought someone died." He shook his head and went back to eating.   
~~~  
But as the day progressed Jaebeom found that having no wifi was a bigger deal than he first thought. He had the day free and everything he wanted to do somehow needed an internet connection in order to work. He glared at the wall frustrated.    
  
"For fuck's sake".   
  
He threw the closest thing (a pair of brand new sunglasses) at the wall and almost hit Seunghyun, who had chosen that moment to walk in, in the face.  
  
"Fuck, sorry man." Jaebeom jumped up and rushed to make sure he hadn't damaged the man's money maker. He could hear the fangirls chanting for him to be sacrificed.   
  
Seunghyun chuckled and assured him his face was okay.   
  
"This no wifi thing is getting to me." Jaebeom told him after a beat. Seunghyun nodded,  
  
"It's getting to everyone."  
  
Then Jaebeom was suddenly inspired. "Why don't we all go to a cafe somewhere and go use their wifi till this is fixed?"  
  
Seunghyun considered this for a second then nodded his assent, "Good idea. Do you know anywhere where we can be for a few hours without a crowd?"  
  
Jaebeom didn't. It’s such an adult, responsible thing to know. Ask him about more relevant things like clubs or underground rap battles or b-boy competitions. But he knew someone who might. He took out his phone and called Tablo.  
  
"Hey," Tablo sounded a little frazzled.  
  
"Hey, you alright man?" Jaebeom asked, momentarily distracted.   
  
He could hear children laughing in the background and then Tablo counting to ten under his breath.  
"Babysitting, what's up?"  
_Oh. I'm not touching that one. Haru's adorable and probably my favorite but I'm not about that life._  
  
"Know any cafés close enough to here where we can go without being bothered for a few hours?"  
  
"How many of you?"  
"About eight or so at most."  
"Hmmmm..." Tablo thought for a minute then told him two places he could try. They were fairly close and should be low-key enough. Jaebeom thanked him and hung up.  
  
"Ok so we have two possible choices," Jaebeom looked up at the other man in the room with him, "You interested?"  
  
"Yeah," Seunghyun shrugged.  
  
"Alright, I'll go ask the others. You ask Jiyong".   
  
Jaebeom got easy agreement from Jin, Taehyung and Jihoon, and hugs to their true savior from what appeared to be the remains of Ailee and Kevin.   
  
"Now," Jaebeom started when they'd all gotten dressed and regrouped in the living room, "Four of us will take my car, and someone needs to drive the rental. Seunghyun?"  
  
Seunghyun nodded and went to grab the keys.   
  
"Team Jay Park," Taehyung jumped to Jaebeom's side grinning his open square grin and generally being adorable.   
  
"Team Seunghyun, or should I say," Kevin paused dramatically to walk to Seunghyun's side, "The TOP team".  
  
Everyone groaned and Ailee face palmed.   
"I'm going with Jaebeom."   
  
Jihoon went along with her. Jin walked over to Kevin and high-fived him. Jiyong shook his head and called shot gun.


	21. Chapter 5, Day 15: Ailee

The café was a nice small one somewhere Ailee didn’t recognize but she liked it. They took over one side of the place taking up three tables by themselves.

Ailee watched Jihoon across the table on his laptop, probably still working. He caught her looking and smiled at her then his expression changed slightly. Ailee had suspected for a few days now he had something on his mind and she wanted to help but Amber had advised her to wait for him to come to her and Ailee had agreed not to push.   
  
Jihoon nodded once and looked back at his laptop. Ailee made up her mind. She leaned across the table and tapped him gently on the arm to get his attention. When he looked up and took off his headphones she spoke,   
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything at all, right?"  
  
Jihoon looked a little take aback but then he nodded, yes, yet still looked somewhat unsure.  
  
"I mean that," Ailee reassured him, pulling a small smile from him.  
  
"Okay," he looked at her more confidently, "Thank you".  
  
Ailee nodded and let him go back to what he was doing. After a few moments passed Jihoon looked back up at Ailee, a determined look set on his face, and took his headphones back off.   
  
"Actually," he began, "If you're sure you don't mind...can you listen to this and tell me what you think?"  
  
Once he'd said it he was shy again. Ailee put out her hand immediately for the headphones,   
"Of course! Is it what you've been working on recently?"  
  
"It is," he replied, spurred on by her enthusiasm, "I've been a little stuck on the hook. It's done but it doesn't feel right."  
  
"Ah, ok, well let's hear it." Ailee put the headphones on and waited.  She listened carefully to the song's lyrics and swayed a bit to its beat. It could just be a sweet teenage love song but then it was witty and smart and catchy as hell. By the last time the hook played she could sing along and she loved it.   
  
Across the table Jihoon looked cautiously optimistic about how she felt about the song; bottom lip caught between his teeth he was nervous. She removed the headphones and grinned over at him, unable to fight down the bit of pride she felt. She had a few notes sure, but it was good and it would be great when it was done.   
  
"I see what you mean about the hook but first I have to say: the song's good. I like it." Jihoon's eyes widened as she spoke, "The lyrics are so unexpectedly witty for the type of song, and that second verse, by the way, is amazing. As for the hook, I like the melody and the first part, _'I see you'_ , is pretty good. The second part works...but it's like you said, it's not perfect."  
  
Jihoon listened to her, smile on his face even as he slipped into work mode.   
  
They spent the afternoon like that: tossing around ideas, many of which were terrible, until they found the right lyric, then just talking about music and songwriting in particular. Ailee was impressed with how his mind worked. He was quick and clever and talented and those were things he would need to get where he wanted to be.  
~~~  
The car ride back was filled with too loud conversations and a more diverse playlist when Jaebeom finally gave in to Ailee and surrendered his precious aux cord. Not that it was to happen ever again, according to him anyway.  
  
When they arrived at the house Amber had returned as well and Ailee promptly found herself squeezing close to Amber, arms flung around her neck and several kisses planted on her face till she begged for mercy. At that point Ailee smirked and kissed her for real, stopping just when Amber got really interested. Amber legitimately pouting was something only Ailee really saw and she loved it. Jaebeom was on the couch opposite making faces even though he should be used to it by now.  
  
"Enough, man, it's only been a few hours," Kevin feigned disgust and threw the nearest pillow at them, missing completely.   
  
Amber turned to him, "Jealous, Kev?"  
  
Kevin looked scandalized and didn't bother replying causing uproarious laughter from everyone in the room.  
  
"Who's doing dinner tonight?" Jiyong asked.   
  
"The maknaes and Kang Jun but he's not here so we need a volunteer." Ailee supplied, pointing out Taehyung and Jihoon.   
  
In the end Jin said he would help and the three went off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Conversation in the living room continued with Jaebeom's mention of _Unpretty Rap Star_. Amber was hyped and Ailee had heard these arguments before so Ailee and Kevin shared ear buds and opted to listen to music instead. 


	22. Chapter 5, Day 15: Taehyung

Taehyung was under no illusions about his laughable cooking skills but he had all faith in Jin's. Then again, most people who have tasted anything Jin made shared that last sentiment. So far Jin had spent at least three days a week cooking for the house, enlisting the help of others but carrying most of the weight himself. Taehyung said as much to Jin as they walked into the kitchen, in hopes of being delegated the supervision position instead of having to cook.  
  
"Think of the people, the innocent people..." He argued to no avail as Jin ignored his words and steered him towards the fridge where he was told what to retrieve and finally what to help cook.   
  
Taehyung looked at Jihoon then, eyes huge, about to ask for help when,   
  
"Cooking just isn't my area," Jihoon said shrugging. Then he looked up at Jin, smiling sweetly, "But I'll help any way I can."  
  
Taehyung shook his head and whined quietly enough that Jin wouldn’t Jin hear him, "We're on the same team."  
  
Jihoon grinned at him when Jin wasn't looking and then went over to the cutting board where he immediately grabbed a knife. Taehyung watched, mouth hanging open, as Jihoon took the onions he was asked to cut up and butchered them so badly Jin told him he could just observe this time.   
  
"Taehyung come wash these and cut them like I taught you," Jin pointed at the cutting board, vegetables and knife. Jihoon was now lounging at the table nearby, innocent expression firmly in place. Taehyung's mouth opened and closed in an half made protest and then he had to laugh at how funny it was. Jihoon had to teach him his ways.  
  
Dinner preparation continued with Jin cooking and Taehyung doing whatever odd job Jin found for him to do that didn't allow him to actually mess up the food but work hard nonetheless. Taehyung found the fun in it however and didn't mind all that much. His personal favorite part of the night was the countertop vegetable concert. It made Jihoon laughed so much he fell off his chair wheezing and Jin just gave up fighting it and joined in for the encore.  
  
Jihoon eventually got the task of setting the table and Taehyung the task of getting everyone in the dining area. Which he did. Efficiently.   
  
"Dinner's ready!!!!"   
  
Jin shot him a disapproving look and shook his head smiling when Taehyung sent him his signature boxy grin no one has been able to resist for long.   
  
As people filed in Taehyung showed them to their seats one by one, telling then he was their server today. Seunghyun looked down at Taehyung, taken by his charm, as he was led to his seat next to Jiyong,   
"Do I call you uncle then?"  
  
"You can try uncle V," Taehyung replied quickly earning himself a light smack on the back if his head from Jin. "Or not," he amended sheepishly rubbing the back of his head though it didn't actually hurt.   
  
Dinner continued on with talk of the day spent out and the wifi that was finally back on - crisis over - and of course praise for the chef, or chefs as Taehyung made sure to inject. He hasn't worked so hard for it to go unrecognized.   
  
Afterwards people migrated to the lounge for another TV watching session as they always did and Taehyung made sure to secure a spot on the couch in the very center only to be moved by Jaebeom to join Jihoon where he sat on the floor. Sometimes it was hard being the youngest. It made him miss Jungkook and Jimin and he wondered what kind of trouble they were getting into without him.   
  
Over the past couple of weeks he’d had to listen to tales of peppered food, stolen towels and tormented hyungs every time the group met up and while he loved hearing about it and laughed his ass off every time he missed being a part of it.   
  
Taehyung looked over at Jihoon sitting next to him completely focused on the show and considered him. After a while he smiled a little smile that always signaled Yoongi something was about to happen or already had. Ideas were beginning to take form. All he had to do now was enlist a new recruit.

His chance came in the form of a request for sandwiches from Jaebeom. Taehyung struggled briefly with the idea of pranking one of his idols but he resolved that quickly, _the needs of the prank outweigh the needs of the few_.

Taehyung jumped up and made his way downstairs, making sure to seem happy to do what was asked of him as he did. When he reached the kitchen he pulled out his ingredients and dutifully made the sandwich requested. Then a playful grin pulled up the corners of his mouth and he went back to the fridge to pull out his special ingredients, sure to ensure extra flavour. Taehyung grabbed a small glass bowl, tipped his special ingredients in and set about whipping up a paste that smelled delicious but brought tears to his eyes when he stuck a bit of it on the end of his tongue.

_This is gonna be good._

Opening the sandwich again Taehyung slathered the lettuce with the stuff and closed it again with a flourish. Then came step two, the ‘antidote’. Taehyung poured a glass of juice but then added a bit of chili powder. He laughed quietly as he remembered playing this one on Hoseok a couple years ago – more than once.

Taehyung laughed his apologies and ran a third lap around the house. Maybe he’d gone a little too far, he thought, as another shoe flew by his head. But the look on Jihoon’s face, the impressed, slightly unbelieving look, was worth it.    
  



	23. Chapter 5, Day 15: Kang Jun

Kang Jun had spent the last week on location for a shoot and he was exhausted but the show had finally wrapped and he would have a few weeks off save the occasional appearances on TV and radio shows.   
  
When he dragged his tired body from the car that brought him home he found Jackson waiting just outside the gate.  
  
"Welcome party of one," Jackson walked out to meet him and take his bag.  
  
"Jackson, it's past 2," Kang Jun reprimanded half-heartedly.  
  
Jackson only slung an arm around him and pulled him in for a quick hug in response. Kang Jun frowned at him still but was secretly happy he'd been there to greet him. He knew for certain Jackson was just as tired as he was or close to it.  
  
"Mark's asleep," Jackson stage whispered before opening their bedroom door and leading Kang Jun in. Sure enough Mark was there on the bed closest to the door curled up around a pillow and fast asleep. Kang Jun hadn't seen him in a week, and while he spoke to Jackson via phone all the time he and Mark hadn't even exchanged numbers. He'd missed having him around even if things between them hadn't really changed with all the changes that had occurred.  
  
Kang Jun walked quietly by and headed for the bathroom to prepare for bed. The process itself seemed to increase his tiredness tenfold.  
_I'm sleeping for the next year._    
  
He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and opted to leave his shirt off before making his way out of the bathroom and making a beeline for his bed next to the window. Jackson was already there, leaving his bed in the middle empty in favor of taking up half of Kang Jun's. This isn't something that was new, Jackson loved cuddling and being close to someone while he slept, but it still made Kang Jun pause at the foot of his bed before cautiously sitting down at the end of it.  
  
Jackson looked up at him, hands behind his head, sheets low in his hips and a sliver of skin showing between his tank top and pajama bottoms. A few moments passed before Kang Jun rolled his eyes, gave up, and crawled up the bed to lie next to him. Jackson laughed.  
  
"Shut up," Kang Jun grabbed most of the covers for himself in a feeble act of revenge.  
  
"Hey," Jackson tugged some back until they were more or less even.   
  
"So," Jackson spoke again, "You say you'll be my boyfriend then you leave me for a week?"  
  
"Jackson," Kang Jun began, exasperated.  
  
Jackson cut in, "I know, I know, I've just missed you".  
  
Kang Jun turned in his side towards him and waited for him to do the same before replying,   
"I missed you, too".  
  
Jackson nodded, satisfied, and turned to lie on his back again before tugging Kang Jun closer to him. Kang Jun went willingly, body pressing against Jackson's, arms and legs wrapping around him. He smiled against Jackson's collar bone and placed a small kiss there.  
  
"That doesn't count as our first kiss does it?" Jackson sounded seriously concerned about it.  
  
"No, Jackson, I don't think it counts."  
  
Jackson's genuine sigh of relief had Kang Jun shaking with quiet laughter.   
  
"Idiot," he whispered before kissing the same spot again and closing his eyes.

Kang Jun thought of the day things changed.

As he found out later, this had been the day Mark agreed to try/aggressively forgave Jackson his indiscretions. There had been kisses and grinding and interrupting band-mates and an all around mess but Jackson was ecstatic by the time they got home.

When they arrived at the shared room Kang Jun had made to leave expecting more of the same awkward tension that reigned for days on end but they’d both sat Kang Jun down – which was terrifying in memory and in life.

Kang Jun remembered thinking this was the moment Jackson told him he’d made a mistake and Mark had rightly told him to get the fuck out and away from his boyfriend. He remembered his palms sweating and his pulse kicking up as silence stretched on. He remembered Jackson trying and failing to then appear to be restrained even as he was all but bouncing where he sat. He remembered Mark’s unwavering gaze sending fear skittering down his spine.

“Can we do this?”

Jackson’s voice wavered a bit when he finished his speech and asked the question he really wanted to and Kang Jun couldn’t even speak to respond. He remembered looking at Mark and back at Jackson and then at Mark waiting for him to stop this and rightly tell Kang Jun he didn’t want to in fact share. Jackson was staring at him hopefully but Mark’s gaze was now on his hand intertwined with Jackson’s. Kang Jun didn’t know how to begin to respond. Did Jackson tell Mark everything? What did Mark think about his crush on him as well? How far was this actually going to go?    

“...All I want is respect and honesty and for you to know that if you break his heart I will break you down in ways you cannot begin to imagine.”

Mark’s words had silenced Kang Jun further but he felt that he could at least nod his answer now and he did. He’d agreed to try whatever they would be.

Jackson wasted no time hugging him tightly and releasing him only to beam at them both. There was awkwardness still but the tension was greatly reduced. Eventually though Mark got up to leave them alone but rather than a cold, blank look cast in Kang Jun’s general direction, there was an experimental nod and the smallest of smiles.

“What now?” Kang Jun eventually asked the shorter man still loosely wrapped around him.

“Uh… I don’t know. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Like?”

“Like, maybe, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Kang Jun had absolutely not blushed bright up to his dark roots – no. “That’s sudden. I- I don’t- Yeah?”

Jackson had grinned at him unabashedly, “I’ll take it. Boyfriend,” he laughed.

“What about Mark? How do I fit in?” Kang Jun questioned seriously voicing his worry.

“He’s still my boyfriend. I still love him as much as I did before. What we have is different.”

“Different,” Kang Jun swallowed. Oh.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jackson rushed to clarify, “Not different as in less. Just different. Like, you don’t like us both the same do you? I mean, for one, you’ve said more than six full sentences to me.”

Kang Jun had to laugh a little at that too. He was being stupid – of course he understood despite the feeling niggling at the back of his mid that said “different meant less”. He didn’t exactly like Mark less did he? Just not the same way he did Jackson. Then again…he didn’t really know Mark the way Jackson knew them both. All Kang Jun had to go on were stories of how well Mark treated Jackson, how funny he secretly was, how dedicated he was to his passions, and the lust laced with guilt that emerged whenever he was in the same room. _This is so complicated._ ”Yeah, sorry, I get it.”

Jackson smiled at him in that way Kang Jun loved so much and it sent his pulse skittering once more. He made to look away and tamp the feeling down then he reminded himself with a smile that he didn’t need to anymore. Sure he still couldn’t quite get himself to admit just how deep his feelings ran. Maybe it was too soon…and maybe he was too scared. He took the cowards way out and waited to see how far Jackson would go because he would take it whatever it was and he would be happier than he’d ever hoped to be.  
~~~  
At present, Kang Jun woke to an empty bed and an empty room. He still felt just a bit dead but better than he had the past week. He reached for his phone to check the time and his messages.   
_Jesus, three p.m.?_  
  
His stomach seemed to agree he'd slept too late and began protesting loudly at the ill treatment. He rolled his eyes before glaring down at it.   
_Shower then food._  
~~~  
Hair still wet from his shower, Kang Jun headed downstairs and to the kitchen in search of food. The house was empty, the house's group chat let him know, but some kind soul ( _probably Jin_ ) had left him breakfast and he ate it happily.   
  
After, he wandered around from room to room in search if something to do. He thought about going to the gym for a few hours and abandoned the idea as quickly as it had crossed his mind. He was bored but he didn't feel like working out. In the end he wound up in the lounge, stretching out and half-watching a variety show before falling asleep again.  
  
An hour later he was awakened by a change in program and decided it was time to call up some friends and go somewhere for the day. He made a few phone calls, and though a couple of his friends were too busy to hang out a few were. He got dressed and left a message in the house's group chat.  
  
**Kang Jun** : Heading out with some guys, see you guys later.  
**Jiyong** : Ok  
**Amber** : Cool  
**Jackson** : Oh so you are alive  
**Jin** : Did you eat?  
**Jaebeom** : Peace  
**Jiyong** : MINUS ONE  
**Seunghyun** : Oh for fuck's sake  
**Seunghyun** : not you KJ, have fun  
**Jaebeom** : kekekekekeke  
**Kang Jun** : ^^  
  
Kang Jun shook his head and locked up after himself. That chat was a mess at the best of times but it was always entertaining.   
~~~  
Kang Jun returned to the house after having dinner with his friends. He hadn't really gotten to see some of them much recently so it had been an afternoon and evening well spent. Still he was happy to be back home. He wasn't sure who was home but he was pretty sure he'd be pleased to see them.  
  
As he pushed the second door open a body crashed into his, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.   
  
"Jackson, Jesus, ouch," Kang Jun wheezed. Unapologetic Jackson grinned but his grip loosened eventually. He took a minuscule step back and kept his arms around Kang Jun.   
  
"Hello to you too," Kang Jun couldn't actually be upset about it; he relaxed in Jackson's hold.   
  
"Hey," Jackson answered. Kang Jun was reminded how glad he was Jackson was back to his old, exuberant self. It had been hard to see him struggle like he did. His stupid grin would forever be one of Kang Jun's favorite things about the world.   
  
"Are we gonna stand here for the rest of the night?" Kang Jun teased lightly.  
  
"Cute." Jackson replied flatly. He removed one arm from around Kang Jun but kept one in place. Then tugging Kang Jun along, he then made his way inside the living room.  Kang Jun bowed and waved hello to those present: Jin, Seunghyun, Jiyong, and Mark. They all returned his greeting, and Mark a small smile.   
  
Things between Kang Jun and Mark were no longer strained but beyond being polite there wasn't much. Sure, they hadn’t spent a lot of time together and didn’t have the chance to but still. Kang Jun wanted to fix that but he wasn't sure how _\- there's no helpful guide book to this stuff -_ and, he told himself, maybe he should just be happy for civility as it could be worse.   
  
Jackson flopped down next to Mark and pulled Kang Jun along with him. Before any sort of awkwardness could settle however, Jackson launched into a tale about his day.  
  
"You really shouldn't just say that," Kang Jun laughed. Jackson had gotten into trouble again for being too honest.   
  
"It just came out. I can't just lie!" He protested.  
  
"I know, but these questions are always a trap," Kang Jun reasoned.  
  
Jackson sighed, defeated, "Yeah, I know, but I can't change who I am... Maybe that's why they always ask me."  
  
Kang Jun chuckled, "Probably. It's alright though; your big mouth and good heart aren't a liability to me."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Jackson's reply was sarcastic but the way he smiled over at Kang Jun wasn't. Kang Jun smiled back and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Next to them Mark was lost in whatever he was doing on his phone, one hand holding Jackson's unoccupied hand. In the few times they were all actually together in the same room this was how they were: Mark and Kang Jun on either side of Jackson and Jackson somehow maintaining physical contact with them both.  
  
Kang Jun swung his feet up, tucked them beneath him and sought to be even more comfortable.  He pressed a kiss to Jackson's neck and grinned when Jackson all but giggled.   



	24. Chapter 5, Day 15: Jiyong

Jiyong berated himself even as he let Seunghyun pull him closer.   
_What am I doing?_  
  
He thought back to the week before. He should've run upstairs that night, he should've made a quick escape, but he hadn't. He should've made a joke. He should've looked away. He should've just left the fucking ice cream. But no, he'd indulged.   
  
Seunghyun had moved slowly, giving him time to run but Jiyong couldn't look away from him and didn't think for a moment to do any kind of moving in a direction that didn't involve Seunghyun. He stood still where he was, mouth slightly open and waited.  
  
He knew there was only one way that was going to end in that moment and he was counting on it. The last time he kissed Seunghyun was something he saw rather than remembered thanks to too much alcohol and Youngbae's sloppily recorded video.   
  
In the end he'd gotten lucky: Taehyung had wandered into the kitchen in search of cereal successfully disrupting the moment. Jiyong took that opportunity to retreat upstairs.  
_What the fuck am I doing?_  
  
He questioned himself again. The incident only succeeded in spurring Seunghyun on. Nothing happened but now Seunghyun was bolder and less cautious with his affections. And Jiyong wasn't complaining like it was best he did. He both anticipated and dreaded the day when Seunghyun finally crossed that last line.   
  
"We should do something tonight." Seunghyun looked down at Jiyong with an all too familiar mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Jiyong's question was heavy with suspicion.  
  
Seunghyun's answering smile did nothing to ease it. "You haven't gone out anywhere that wasn't for work since we moved in here."  
  
"Not true," Jiyong smiled. "We were all at a cafe just today. Kevin and I went out for lunch twice last week. And Jaebeom and I-"  
  
"You haven't gone out anywhere  _with me_ that wasn't for work since we moved in here." Seunghyun amended, amused, stressing the phrase he had implied before.  
  
Jiyong hummed in favour of replying and turned back to his phone screen.  
  
"Jiyong."  
  
Jiyong groaned as his character died in the game. He sighed, "Seunghyun."  
  
Seunghyun remained silent until Jiyong returned his attention to him. When he spoke his words were cautious but Jiyong could feel the weariness roll off him in waves. "How long are we meant to keep doing this?"  
  
Jiyong considered pretending not to know what this was but in the end he dropped his gaze and bit his bottom lip and shrugged. He didn't have an answer.  
  
Seunghyun sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Jiyong, you should know by now that I'm not going anywhere. How long will it take for you to trust me?"  
  
"I trust you with my life," Jiyong's answer was immediate, "I just... We can't do this."  
  
Seunghyun looked helpless and Jiyong could see the retorts forming and falling apart. Jiyong began to get up from Seunghyun's bed but he was pulled back.   
"No. I'm not letting you go off alone when your face looks like that."  
~~~  
Jiyong woke hours later to the sound of someone shuffling around in the room. He drew himself up to sit, leaning against the wall, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Seunghyun-"  
_Not Seunghyun_  
  
"Shit, sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Jaebeom swore and finished packing the bag he had in hand.  
  
"It's cool," Jiyong assured him and tried for a smile but he wasn't sure how well that turned out. He cleared his throat, "Heading out?"  
  
Jaebeom nodded, "Yeah, performances tonight."  
  
Jiyong nodded appreciatively, "Good luck."  
  
Jaebeom smirked, "Like I need it," he laughed, "Thanks. It's only an hour away- would you like to come?"  
  
Jiyong thought about it. It could be fun and it may even take his mind off things for a few hours at least.   
"Yeah, sounds good. When does it start?"  
  
Jaebeom smiled at his reply, "Well I leave in half an hour. That enough time?"  
  
Jiyong shrugged, it wasn't fashion week, "Yeah. I'll go get ready now." With that he dragged himself from Seunghyun's bed and headed to his own room.   
  
He showered fairly quickly and chose his clothes carefully. He wanted something simple that still looked great. He decided on black jeans, a plain white t, black leather jacket, black high tops and a black fitted snap back. He accessorized accordingly with a new watch and designer sunglasses. Satisfied, he grabbed his phone and wallet and made his way downstairs where Jaebeom waited.   
  
"Only forty-five minutes, color me impressed," Jaebeom got up from his seat on the couch and slow clapped as Jiyong made his descent. Everyone present laughed and most looked suitably impressed.   
  
"It could've been an hour," Jiyong replied smoothly then smiled, "You are welcome."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks," Jaebeom answered, "Later guys, you two, let’s get going."  
  
Jiyong was about to ask who the other person was when Ailee stood up to follow Jaebeom out the door.

~~~

The concert was _wild_. It wasn’t that Jiyong was unfamiliar with those shows but he was still taken aback by it. The energy of the crowd was palpable, like a real, living, breathing entity and it took him in. Jiyong surprised himself with how little he drank but being with Ailee made that easier as she didn’t drink much either. This meant he was sober enough to really enjoy seeing everything unfold. He and Ailee were off to a corded off section with a good view of the stage and crowd where they could enjoy themselves without being worried. Jaebeom of course was long gone, dancing around after he finished his set. They’d needed to rescue him from the centre of the crowd where he was showing off his skills without remembering who he was and that he could be mobbed at any time. Now he was back on the stage for the Illionaire set, a regular hype man, sending the crowd into another frenzy.

When it finally ended the hiked up levels of energy stayed with them. Jiyong drove them home blasting music through Jaebeom’s speakers, at three in the morning, and they sang along loudly, dancing in their seats.

The good mood lasted for a while and Jiyong couldn’t regret going regardless of the photos of him online that he’d woken up to. He and Ailee were now dating apparently – _Is there anyone in the country who still doesn’t know about Ailee and Amber?_ It didn’t bother Jiyong much though as the truth would be known when the show aired.

Jaebeom didn’t show up until he struggled down the stairs at some point in the afternoon, moaning about headaches and bright lights to their amusement. Jin took pity on him and made him hangover food.

“You are my new favourite person, Jin,” Jaebeom whispered reverently between one mouthful and the next. Jin gently patted him on the back and went back to his book. Jiyong shouted his hopes for Jaebeom’s speedy recovery from across the room. The dirty look he got in return only made him laugh harder.  
  



	25. Chapter 6, Day 22 – Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes the time lapse on these is so long - sorrryyy

"Buttface!!!" Amber opened the front gate and pulled an affronted Eric in for a hug. Eric had promised to visit weeks ago but his schedule hadn't allowed him to until now.   
  
"I missed you too," he drawled, voice flat, but he reached up to ruffle her hair affectionately. Amber grinned at him and dragged him inside without further ceremony.   
  
"Eric's here," Amber announced unnecessarily as they walked in.   
  
"Hey Eric," Ailee greeted him with a hug and a smile. Kevin waved unenthusiastically from where he sat ("I saw you yesterday."). Eric blew a raspberry at him and turned back to Amber. 

 

“Mature, as always,” she commented.   
  
He waved her away, "Where's Jac-"  
  
"GOD ERICCCC," Jackson's voice came ahead of him making his way downstairs.   
  
Eric groaned. "Regret, so much regret..."   
  
Mark followed Jackson down the stairs laughing. He made his way over to Eric to hug him, "Hi Eric".  
  
"And he freed the chicken legs too," Jackson whined.  
  
"Did I come here to be abused?!" Eric whined back with equal intensity. Kevin snorted.  
  
"Alright, alright break it up - leave Eric and his chicken legs alone." Amber admonished lightly and stepped between them.  
  
"You still call him Buttface!" Jackson argued turning on Amber now.  
  
"Our relationship and yours are two separate things... Now," She replied smoothly and took Eric's hand to bring him to the sitting area. "C'mon, Buttface."  
  
Jackson watched them leave stuttering out a retort that was never really complete. Mark patted him on the back too hard to be meant as comfort and followed Amber and Eric.

 

“By the way,” Eric began as soon as they sat down, “Where are your fluent-in-Chinese dogs?”

 

“I couldn’t bring them along,” Amber frowned, “I miss them.”

 

“Oh no, look what you started,” Ailee sighed exasperated.

 

“I abandoned my children…”

 

“She was skyping them last night I kid you not.” Ailee continued over Amber’s tearful musings.

 

“They wouldn’t be very happy here though…”

 

“Literally kept me awake and refused to go to her own bed for _two hours_.” Ailee leaned forward and waved two fingers for emphasis.

 

“They missed you too!” Amber defended, still, admittedly, a little pouty.

 

Ailee sighed, “Of course…” She rolled her eyes but she still slipped Amber’s hand into hers. Amber smiled smugly at her.

 

“Anyway,” Jackson brought their attention back to himself and Mark, “We’re gonna be gone all day but we’ll be back by or after dinner”.

 

“Where are you two going?”Kevin asked, he didn’t even try to sound like the question was an innocent one.

 

“Out,” Mark replied before Jackson could.

 

Everyone ‘ooh’ed inappropriately and Jackson’s answering smile didn’t help. There hadn’t been an announcement or anything of that nature about their changed relationship, _not that it’s any of our business_ , but they all knew by now what was happening for the most part. Jackson was dating Mark and Kang Jun and it wasn’t really a big deal.

 

“Bye,” Mark said. He took Jackson’s hand and led him out the door. They replied loudly in kind.

 

“Okay, now, entertain me,” Eric ordered loftily. Kevin laughed and Amber and Ailee ignored him.

 

Soon enough lunch time rolled around and everyone turned to Amber, Eric reminding her of her promise made in their group chat to make burritos for everyone once they'd gathered – although technically they were now gathered sans Mark, Jackson and Henry. Several over-stuffed burritos later they all lay around the living room in various states of _too full,_ quiet save the music playing in the back-ground and the occasional inexplicable laugh.

 

"What now?" Ailee asked. She poked Amber with her toe and Amber swat it away half-heartedly.

 

"I don't know..." Amber leaned up on her elbows to look over the side of the couch to where Ailee lay with her hair splayed out above her and her shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of skin.

 

"I vote naps," Kevin suggested with a yawn interrupting the flow of words.

 

"Or," Eric sat up, "We do something fun."

 

"Naps can be-"

 

Amber's phone beeped and she turned her attention there instead. It was Scott canceling their video shoot meet-up scheduled for the day following.

 

"Do you guys want to make a video with me?" She asked over the argument that had started to escalate.

 

And those were the fateful words that brought them to what Eric truthfully said was a new low.

 

"It would be hilarious, he said," Ailee gingerly peeled the last piece of sticky tape from her cheek and yelped when she pulled a stray piece of hair that was attached to the other end.

 

"We can play like grown ups, she said," Kevin sent an accusatory look in Amber's direction but the severity was undercut by the high squeal that left his lips when he took off a third piece of tape from neck.

 

Amber and Eric however were still in the throes of laughing fits every time they looked at each other and saw how the tape had been used to disfigure their faces.

 

"I'm sorry," Amber gasped out. And she was...sort of...

 

"I'm not," Eric laughed and snapped another shaky picture of Amber. The 'Say Anything Challenge' would go down in history as the best game they had ever played – and they got it all on tape. "I don't think I've ever been this beautiful."

 

That drew a snort from Kevin and soon enough they were all laughing.

 

"Never doing this again," Ailee said firmly and Amber made kissy faces at her.

 

There wasn't really  a specific point when the game had moved from little, reasonably sized pieces of tape on someone's cheek to long, frankly ridiculous stretches of tape wrapping all the way around someone's head but things had escalated quickly and revenge was the name of the game. In the end Amber and Eric got the worst of it but they still found it the funniest.

 

"Amen," Kevin agreed before throwing a cushion at Eric who'd followed Amber's example and made unrepentant kissy faces at him.

 


	26. Chapter 6, Day 22 – Jackson

Jackson and Mark left the house still joking about Eric. Throughout his friendship with Eric, Jackson had never really let up on the man but it was so much a part of their relationship that if it were missing they would notice. There wasn't any hostility in his jabs and Eric was well aware of that. He, in fact, gave as good as he got.

 

"Gonna tell me where we're going yet?" Mark asked. They had just entered the city but the car kept going. Jackson smiled and remained silent. "Ah, seriously..."

Jackson laughed and kissed him on the cheek. _The surprise will be worth it._

And it was.

 

"You..." Mark couldn't finish the sentence and Jackson laughed at the almost offended look on his face.

 

"Me," Jackson's smile was a little smug.

 

"I hate you." Mark whispered but the smile on his face belied his words.

 

"I love you too." Jackson replied. They hadn't even arrived at the place yet but they both knew the neighborhood well. It used to be their secret place. But they hadn't been able to go in a long time, mostly because they didn't need a secret place so much anymore.

 

"You..." Mark repeated. Jackson watched him fight a thousand different emotions. He understood. While this place had been theirs, had made them so happy, the whole need for a place like this left a tinge of sadness on it as well.

 

The car stopped and Jackson took in the old place again. It was an old building, mostly abandoned now, but it stood strong. The sign above the entrance had long faded and he still had no clue what it said originally. The wild flowers had died out but grass stretched across the available space. He heard the car door open and looked over to see Mark climbing out.

 

"I can't believe it's still standing here. Didn't they say it was gonna get torn down?" Mark questioned.

 

"Well I'm not sure but I called Jung and asked about the place and he said it was still here so I thought..." Jackson trailed off as Mark wrapped him in a tight hug. They stood there for a few moments before Mark stepped back.

 

"I want to go see the theatre," Mark turned away excitedly and made for the side of the building.

 

"Wait," Jackson stopped him, "We can use the doors now."

 

"So?"

 

"So we don't need to sneak in anymore?"

 

Mark seemed to think about it for a second before shrugging, "Not the same." He turned again and headed for the side of the building. Jackson shook his head and followed.

 

They both paused at the familiar window. It was broken now, a pane of glass completely missing. Something tightened in Jackson's chest at that - even as it made their breaking in easier it still left him feeling nostalgic for the way they had to struggle to get the window open. He felt silly but it was what it was.

 

When Jackson expected his feet to hit the ground inside the building he found himself in Mark's arms instead and laughed. "Really?" He asked. Mark grinned down at him and nodded the affirmative. It was how things used to go down: Mark went in first, then Jackson followed, and Mark would catch him.

 

They went on soon after, walking down the empty hallways to the basement theatre. Mark pushed open the heavy door and descended the familiar winding staircase. It creaked with each of their steps and Jackson wondered for the first time if it was safe for them to even be there. The stage lights thankfully still worked however and he took that as consolation.

 

The stage itself looked almost the same except for the dust that had built up over time.

 

"I'm standing here and I cannot believe I'm actually here," Mark spoke quietly. Jackson walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist.

 

"I know. It's weird. I've been thinking about it for days and still it feels like- I don't know. I wasn't prepared." Jackson told him honestly.

 

The first time they'd come here they had left the trainee dorms without any intention of going back. They'd been scared and tired and worried about their futures, about the consequences of what they felt for each other. When Jung talked some sense into them and they decided to go back, the place became a secret hideaway of sorts only the three of them knew about. Jackson and Mark would come there to escape, to be themselves, to be able to awkwardly hold each others hands and dance too closely without being asked questions or being pinned with disapproving stares.

 

They'd had a lot of firsts on that stage. Jackson chuckled at the memory of their first real kiss. Not the rushed, experimental, slightly freaked out closed-mouth press of lips that had occurred inside the shared dorm bathroom. No, the real one that had left them without any doubts about what they felt about each other.

 

Presently, Mark seemed to be having similar thoughts as he lifted up Jackson's chin and leaned in for a kiss.

 

"Thank you," Mark whispered against Jackson's lips when he finally broke the kiss. Jackson smiled up at him and shrugged.

 

"I should thank you." Jackson pulled way, only to lean back in with his head on Mark's shoulder. He listened to Mark's relaxed steady breathing before continuing, "But the reason I wanted to come here with you is that I didn't know what to do about the distance that's been building up... And I thought about this place."

 

Mark didn't say anything for a while and opted instead to pull Jackson closer. "I've been trying," he said eventually, "I have. I just need a little more time for everything to be normal again."

 

Jackson sighed, "I know, and you have all the time you need, or want. But don't keep doing that silence thing where you don't speak to me about what you are clearly thinking. Just talk to me."

 

"Okay," Mark replied, "I will."

~~~

 They left the old building a while later after swapping stories about their shenanigans in the time they used to frequent the place. They ventured back into Seoul and where they spent the hours following trying to beat each other in different arcade games with Mark often emerging the victor over a defiant Jackson who pressed for rematches after every loss.

 

"I want ice-cream," Mark dragged Jackson to a nearby truck in an effort to cheer him up. Internally, Jackson was pleased, but he still held out for three scoops.

 

"We should head back," Jackson watched Mark finish up his cone. After he'd finished his own his eyes hadn't strayed once they'd landed on Mark.

 

Mark hummed his agreement and it was Jackson's turn to drag him along to the car, though with more subtlety than he thought he was capable. Mark went along silently, undoubtedly amused by Jackson's predictable reaction. They'd barely shut the door before Jackson was on top of him.

 

"You always do this to me," Jackson complained even as he ran his hands under Mark's shirt, fingers mapping the familiar skin.

 

"Someone should stop me," Mark whispered back, humor lifting a corner of his mouth.

 

_Goddammit...._

 


	27. Chapter 6, Day 22 – Jin

Jin missed Namjoon.

 

There were no two ways about it and there was nothing for it. In all his worrying about being liked by his housemates and the viewing public and being away from the dorms for an extended period for the first time in God knows how long he neglected to worry about just how much he would miss his partner. Taking care of his housemates and Taehyung more than filled the odd void not taking care of his band mates left but there was nothing to fill this particular void aside from the man himself. Filling and voids weren’t the best turns of phrase for it but really, it was too accurate. Jin blushed at the thoughts in his own head and checked the still empty room in case he’d somehow said them aloud.

 

He groaned and turned over, stretching his limbs experimentally. Practice had been rough today and on top of it Namjoon wasn’t even there because he had solo schedules. Jin threw the closest Mario plushy at the wall with more force than strictly necessary. He rose to retrieve it a moment later, full of apology, when he was startled by a sudden knock on his door.

 

“Jin?”

 

Jin recognized Ailee’s voice through the somewhat thick door and responded after opening it, “Hey”.

 

She smiled, “Hey, we didn’t hear you come in but we came down and saw your key hung up. We’re about to go out, do you want to come with or are you too tired?”

 

Jin considered the offer. He was exhausted of course but he was also just going to wind up sitting in the room and missing Namjoon till Taehyung made it back from his thing with the other maknaes. “Let me shower?”

 

“Sure, we’ll hang out down here till you’re ready.” Ailee assented. 

~~~~

Jin greeted the other members of their party with all trace of his earlier misery well hidden under his determination to have a good time and try not to think too much.

 

They piled into a van and only after it drove off did Jin think to ask where they were headed.

 

“We’re going to a karaoke bar to get drunk and sing terribly.” Amber answered him.

 

“Like adults,” Eric added.

 

“Yes, the most adulty-adults,” Kevin confirmed.

 

“You won’t regret coming until it’s too late,” Amber caused the others to laugh at what Jin suspected was an ongoing inside joke.

 

“When Kevin gets on top of a table then we know it’s time to bail.” Eric explained inspiring an offended gasp and subsequent slap from the man mentioned.

 

“Lies!” Kevin held a hand over Eric’s mouth but the glint in his eyes said otherwise.

 

Jin couldn’t help but laugh at the very thought. Living in the house for only a few weeks had taught him so much about the sweet, charming man he’d only met a few times. He used to think Kevin was so responsible and composed and he said as much to the amusement of all present.

 

“The Kevin on TV and the wild mess we know are almost two different people.” Eric was the first to say.

 

“Think of a venn diagram. There are parts I show on TV and to the general public but they are nowhere near the whole. They are still part of the whole though. I hate being fake.” Kevin went on and Jin could more than understand. He was the same way. He nodded understandingly.

 

“The first to drunk-text tonight is paying for our next night out.” Amber put in, “You can all place your best on who it will be too and the one who wins the bet will be exempt from paying for two nights out.”

 

Ailee snorted, ‘I’ll take that bet. You’re here so I have no one to text. My money is on Kevin.”

 

“Oh come on!” Kevin protested.

 

“Don’t be so sure. You could end up texting your new boyfriend Jay fucking Park,” Eric ducked away from the slap headed his way after that one. He laughed, “Seriously though, my money’s on Kevin too – this is way easy tonight.”

 

“Oh for God’s sake,” Kevin threw up his hands and pouted.

 

Amber shook her head, “True, bets are off. I haven’t heard a peep about Kiseop in all of four days so we’ll undoubtedly hear whining tonight. We play roulette then.”

 

“I hate all of you,” Kevin muttered. “Like I give a damn about whatever his name is anymore.”

 

Eric as guffawing at this point, “’Whatever his name is,’ there you have it folks.”

 

Jin watched them tease Kevin mercilessly for the rest of the ride there and he wouldn’t be human if he didn’t slip a few blows in there himself even though he knew nothing about the ‘ _Kiseop’_ they talked about.

 

Tonight was going a lot better than it looked to be going earlier. Jin silently thanked Ailee for inviting him along.

 


	28. Chapter 6, Day 22 – Kevin

Kevin Woo is a grown ass man. He is. He doesn’t _need_ anyone and he hasn’t for a very, very long time.

 

Or so he repeated to himself over and over as he watched his phone continue to sit silent on the table before him. Not a single message, not a single phone call, not a beep, not even a sarcastic low battery signal to raise his hopes and leave him disappointed.

 

Kevin drained another glass of beer and made a face at the awful aftertaste.

 

“Glaring holes into it won’t make it ring.” Jin was suddenly next to him with an understanding smile and Kevin tried to smile back and failed hard. Instead he reached for another drink. _Dammit_

 

“Let’s do the next one together,” he suggested to the younger and tried again for a smile and made it this time. He wasn’t pulling one over on Jin though if the amused look was anything to go by.

 

“Ok, let’s do it.”

 

Eric finished his song and they all cheered uproariously for him while he bowed. It had been terrible but beautiful. Kevin called out that he’d go next and Jin went along with him, letting him choose the song as well.

 

They danced whatever steps they remembered from the 90s boy band song and sang/screamed their slightly inebriated way to a 55% rated performance.

 

“The machine is rigged! That was amazing!” Amber cheered for them and Eric and Ailee attempted to whistle.

 

Back at his seat Kevin watched Ailee belt out pitch-perfect notes while being the drunkest of them all. He knocked back another drink and thought it responsible a while later for the buzzing he was hearing until he realized belatedly that his cell phone was ringing. The picture on the screen had him tripping to get out of the loud room to answer.

 

He slid his thumb across the screen and answered as nonchalantly as he could possibly fake, “Yeah?”

 

Kiseop’s voice crackled back at him, slightly distorted and Kevin didn’t know if that was due to the alcohol singing in his veins or the call quality. “Uh… Hey. Are you busy?”

 

“Yes, I have a life. I don’t just sit around waiting for you to decide you want to talk to me,” Kevin snapped. He drew a breath, “Dammit ‘Seoppie where the fuck have you been?” he cringed at the unintentional slip of the affectionate nickname Kiseop didn’t deserve at the moment and the slight slur of his speech. “And don’t you bullshit me. You can’t disappear after fucking bringing up the marriage thing and expect me to not give a damn. I-”

 

“I’m sorry!” Kiseop cut in before Kevin’s tirade could go on. He repeated more calmly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just freaked out because I didn’t know where we stood because I never fucking do and Dongho got married and Eli got married and they both have _kids_ now Kev – I freaked out and I shouldn’t have said all that.”

 

Kevin sighed, this was a familiar argument, bits of it anyway and he knew those bits were his fault. “Look, you can freak out about stuff. I freak out all the time and you have to listen to most of it. I’m here for that, ok? But don’t bring that kind of stuff up and then decide to go ghost on me without any explanation or warning.”

 

“I know,” Kiseop was quiet now, and Kevin knew the worst had passed, “Can I see you? Sometime soon?”

 

Kevin sighed. The night air was starting to work its magic on him and he could feel the light fog on his brain lifting much too quickly. “Okay. When?”

 

“I, uh, I’m kind of in Seoul right now. I flew out here and I was hoping we could meet up now.”

 

“Lee Kiseop it is almost 10 pm what the fuck?” Kevin rolled his eyes. “I’m out with people. I can’t just ditch them.”

 

Kiseop didn’t respond but Kevin’s anger had all dissipated at this point so he did what Kiseop always did: he made space. The network had plenty of footage from the karaoke bar. He rattled off the address of the place and hung up. Kevin looked up at the night sky and took a few deep breaths. He was not relishing going back inside to announce his imminent departure.

~~~

Kiseop drove up to the curb and Kevin got in the car without any preamble. His friends, now dubbed ‘the assholes’ – Jin included, were all out on the side of the street perched on the sidewalk to make sure they wouldn’t miss it and they taunted him the entire. Still, Kiseop honked and waved at them, the traitor, before driving off.

 

They sat in relative silence while Kiseop drove and Kevin was getting increasingly sober to his own chagrin. He could tell this was about to be a serious conversation. After driving for a somewhat short time Kiseop pulled up in a hotel’s parking garage and shut the car off.

 

“You’re a cliché ‘Seoppie.” Kevin muttered but he smiled as he opened the car door. Before he could get out though he was tugged back inside, his arm held fast by Kiseop’s hand. Kevin laughed, “You’re kidding.”

 

“I am,” Kiseop smiled and kissed just beneath Kevin’s ear before licking upwards along the shell and tugged gently at the lobe with Kevin’s single innocent piercing that always contrasted so well with the many rings that adorned his.

 

Kevin shuddered lightly but he didn’t pull away, “Didn’t you want to talk?”

 

Kevin felt him smile, “I had to make sure I was forgiven before I brought you where you’ll have access to knives.”

~~~

“And then what?” Jackson was half off his seat prompting Kevin to continue telling them about the ‘Kiseop Situation’.

 

“Then we talked.” Kevin answered then laughed at the collective groans of his closest friends. It was far too late for them to be awake but Kevin had just come home and this was too good for them to sleep through. They were all gathered in the lounge: Jackson, Mark, Ailee, Amber and Kevin.

 

“Bullshit.” Mark stage whispered.

 

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Jesus, fine, we went up to the hotel room, we talked _and_ we did other things.”

 

Amber and Ailee cheered quietly so as to not wake the rest of the house but cheer they did. “Finally; you’ve been a pain in the ass.”

 

“When are you going to settle down though Kevin? I mean, this is mostly because he doesn’t know where he stands with you.” Mark, the voice of reason and gossip moderator in Kevin’s stead prompted.

 

“What do you mean settle down???? We’re idols; you guys have to understand that at least. Sure, we can be gay but we can’t be serious about anyone just like before. You guys are from big companies who haven’t hung you out to dry – you are the exception in your circles as well. The rest of us, not so much. U-KISS… We still have careers we have to guard like they are children and they’ve been hurt more than enough. I’m still too young and honestly…” Kevin looked away from them and down at the carpet, “His sister accepts me and whatever we have just fine but his family isn’t so into it. They kind of hate the idea alone and they don’t care who I am. I can’t bear them grandchildren. I’ve got to think about that too. He’s all ready to bring up marriage because our friends are getting married and he’s concerned it’s time for that stuff but I don’t even know what I want.”

 

They looked chaste after the beginning. Amber, Mark and Jackson looked like they felt a little guilty and Kevin felt bad but it was the truth.

 

“We understand but you need to figure out what you want.” Ailee said honestly. “We joke about it all the time but how long are you going to have Kiseop along like this. He loves you – like more than anyone has ever loved anyone except for how much I love this lame llama obviously - and I know you love him but you keep him at arm’s length.”

 

Kevin knew in his heart of hearts she was right. It’s not a new thought and he wondered all the time how long before Kiseop gave up on him. Still… “I’m just not ready for that. I’m not ready for anything. I’m not even ready for a label on our relationship and it’s been years. He was okay with that until now too. If he does give up on me for someone who’s better and ready for that stuff I hope he’s happy…”

 

“You don’t mean that.” Jackson frowned.

Kevin got up from his spot and went to get between the four of them so they could cuddle him, “Yeah. I don’t.”

 


	29. Day 28 – Seunghyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amusement park shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive! lol, thank you for sticking with this. as it's the beginning of a new semester i have a ton more tie to write (as opposed to the nightmare that was finals season). SEND ME PROMPTS!!! 
> 
> that sounded like it wasn't a request but it was - i have an over arching storyline for this and other seasons but i need day to day stuff and i would love to include some things you guys wanted.

Seunghyun could be a fan of amusement parks. In the past he’s even loved them. But today he hated Walt Disney with more passion than he’s ever mustered up for a dead person. It wasn’t even a Disney Amusement Park but he felt Disney was responsible for the industry. Jiyong poking his cheek repeatedly, after first sticking a pair of cat ears on him to match his own, wasn’t going to change anything about it.

 

“Tabi,” poke, “Come on,” poke, “Give me a smile.”

 

Seunghyun gave him a withering glare but it did little to deter Jiyong. Ahead of them in the line Jaebeom and Ailee laughed at the exchange and egged him on as well only to receive much the same treatment. Behind them the rest of the roommates not too wrapped up in their own bubbles – read, the triad down the hall – laughed too.

 

/THAT MORNING/

 

Seunghyun woke in an otherwise empty bed signaling Jiyong had crept away again after the elder had fallen asleep. He sighed and dragged a hand through his bed hair. _Baby steps, Seunghyun._

 

Across the room Jaebeom was stirring too. After a quick stop at the bathroom Seunghyun made his way downstairs to find the roommates gathered in a huddle around something.

 

“Oh, Seunghyun! Hey,” Kevin greeted.

 

“Hey,” Seunghyun offered him a smile. “What’s going on?”

 

“We’ve got a mission card,” Kevin pointed at the center of the huddle. “It looks like the plans to leave us alone fell through.”

 

A wry smile stretched at Seunghyun’s lips, “I’m surprised it lasted so long. The ratings must not be as good as they thought.”

 

Kevin laughed and nodded, “We’re shit.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Jaebeom who’d now joined them downstairs spoke up, “I’m entertaining as fuck.” He winked in a random direction to prove his point, “Bet there’ll be screenshots of that floating around minutes after this airs.”

 

“Anyway,” Amber waved the open mission envelop to get everyone’s attention back to the card, “The mission is a house activity for all of us: a trip to an amusement park.”

 

“Yessss!” Taehyung whooped and high-fived Jihoon who wore a matching grin.

 

“Could’ve been worse,” Jiyong shrugged, “I’m just glad we’re not making kimchi.”

 

“I second that!” Jaebeom agreed, “When do we leave?”

 

“The card says at 11.” Kevin supplied.

 

“It’s already after 10 guys,” Jin informed them, already making his way to his room.

 

“Let’s gooooo,” Taehyung followed suit and spurred everyone else into action.

 

It was all fun and games until on his way up the stairs Seunghyun tripped and that seemed to set the precedent for the rest of the day.

 

He slipped in the shower and fell flat on his ass which continued to smart all throughout the drive. His outfit, which was supposed to be an easy-to-deal-with all-black, was fine until they were outside and Jiyong informed him he was wearing three different shades of black but it was too late to change. Jiyong sat beside him in the van but then he spent the entire drive talking to Jaebeom about AOMG’s newest recruit and her music. And then came the ‘games’.

 

It turned out the producers were going to be meddling a lot with the show now and their first mission was to turn it into an episode of running man or something. They were split into two teams and told to compete for the rooms at the hotel they were going to stay at, that is, the winners get to have luxurious suites and the losers get stuck with a single room to share among them. Questions on how many beds would be in said crappy room were met with noncommittal shrugs from the producers and that was unsettling in itself.

 

“Taehyung, Jaebeom, Jackson, Amber and Jiyong are one team.” Ailee read, “Seunghyun, Jihoon, Kang Jun, Mark and I will be the other.”

 

“Prepare to share a bed loves,” Jiyong, curtsey of his apparently spectacular mood, teased Seunghyun’s team while gathering his members close.

 

“Sorry, Jihoon, we’re taking you down.” Taehyung grinned at his friend who only scoffed at him I reply.

 

“What’s the first game?” Kang Jun enquired.

 

The PD wordlessly handed them a card stating the rules of the first game.

 

“Both teams have to go on the Mad Swing ride. The team that registers the highest combined noise loses.” Ailee read. She turned to Amber, “In other words the louder you scream the better for us.”

 

“My reply would have to be removed before this airs so I’m gonna let you have that one, goldfish.” Amber shrugged. “Later though.” The threat hung there to their general amusement but that didn’t last long as the PD indicated again they needed to get going.

 

Seunghyun couldn’t bear to think after about the sounds that had left his mouth. As they spun a full 360 degrees in the air, going round and round at an uneven pace Seunghyun thought of what little he’d eaten and wondered if it would find its way out his mouth. He didn’t usually get too shaken by amusement park rides but, again, today just wasn’t his day. When he got off the deathtrap with his legs shaking he stayed as far out of shot as he could with his face red and his jaw set.

 

The second game went just as well. The scavenger hunt saw them searching a section of the property for items they still had to do ridiculous things to get. Seunghyun had thought the low of the day would’ve been his high-pitched scream but no…it was a tossup between convincing a foreigner that spoke neither Korean nor English that he was a dancer by trying to execute the choreography for ‘Fire’, and, mistakenly kidnapping a kid whose parents weren’t in on the game.

 

Which brings us back to Jiyong trying valiantly to coax Seunghyun into a better mood which, Seunghyun fumed silently, was not going to happen. This is why he didn’t do variety shows. _What’s so wrong with just making music? Why do I let Jiyong convince me to do idiotic things?_ Seunghyun could be a good sport but anyone would feel like he does in that situation, he reasoned.

 

“So you guys have clearly lost,” Jackson gloated as lightly as he was able to, being as competitive as he is, “But there’s still another game left – you can lose with some dignity.”

 

“Oh, ha ha ha ha, shut up.” Ailee threw a rolled up gum wrapper at him.

 

“We could make it interesting,” Jackson suggested slyly, “All or nothing.”

 

“Hold up –” Jaebeom clamped a hand over Jackson’s mouth, “We didn’t agree to that.”

 

“The next challenge is to be recognized by twenty people in ten minutes – each.” Jiyong pointed out.

 

“Easy win.” Jackson said loud enough to be heard from behind Jaebeom’s loosened hold.

 

The offended gasp from Mark turned even Seunghyun’s head away from Jiyong’s cocky grin.

 

“We’re in.” Mark again surprised them. Seunghyun could think of maybe three full sentences Mark had said in his presence and funnily that motivated him. He could salvage the day.

 

“Yeah,” Kang Jun put in slanting a look at Jackson that made Jaebeom whistle low and laugh.

 

“Man, you have both your boyfriends mad at you at the same time.”

 

Seunghyun chuckled at this too. The happy triad didn’t look so happy at the moment.

 

“So we agree then?” Kevin asked.

 

The chorused assent echoed.

 

Seunghyun went fourth, just after Jihoon had. He strolled out to the designated spot on the opposite side of where Jackson was currently taking up his position. Confidence; Seunghyun had that in spades on the worst day as long as it was for a performance. And this is what this was: a performance. Seunghyun felt a deep distaste for the way he felt the show would now go but it was, as he’d joked, as was expected. This wouldn’t be any different. Maybe it was never going to be at all and that vow of noninterference was just another great pitch that really meant nothing.

 

Seunghyun smiled easily at the teen that recognized him first. The sandy-haired girl looked to be about sixteen, dimpling prettily at him and bouncing excitedly as she realized that, yes, she was right, that was Choi Seunghyun. Seunghyun’s quota was filled quickly after that but he stayed a minute longer to sign their shirts and hastily grabbed napkins. By the time he left the last brown-eyed boy, staring after him in wonder, Seunghyun was smiling wide and genuine. He’d even danced a little for them, a hilarious flailing of limbs that had the group in stitches.

 

His team lost but Seunghyun found he didn’t care much. Well he didn’t care much until he saw the room he was sharing with Jihoon, Kang Jun, Mark and Ailee.


	30. Day 28 – Kang Jun

‘Lunch’ came in the afternoon after all the games were over. The PD told them where they could go have lunch, all expenses covered by the show, and that they had the rest of the day to themselves.

 

Kang Jun wolfed down his first burger without much attention to the taste. The second, he savored. His brain registered Jackson’s whine for forgiveness but Kang Jun ignored that in favor of a third burger. It was almost funny to see Mark doing the exact same thing but with more finesse as he had more practice.

 

Things with Mark hadn’t progressed much but Kang Jun was just happy he didn’t hate him. _I won’t be greedy by expecting more than that_ ; he curtailed his easily optimistic thoughts with sense. Mark was pleasant these days and that would have to be enough.

 

“What do you want to do?” Kang Jun jumped a bit and looked to Mark in surprise. He pulled back at the sudden proximity of Mark’s face and swallowed nervously.

 

“Huh?” Kang Jun got out.

 

“We have the day open, we’re at an amusement park, everything is free – what do you wanna do?” Mark’s half grin directed as Kang Jun left him a little breathless and he wondered at how he must look right now.

 

Kang Jun cleared his throat. “Oh, yeah, I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

 

“I want to try everything once,” Mark leaned back on his chair and took a sip of his drink. “Today seems as good a day as any.”

 

Kang Jun imagined a double meaning hidden in those words and immediately berated himself. _That’s not what this is._

 

“Let’s do it.” Jackson chimed in before Kang Jun could say anything.

 

Mark turned his gaze on him, “Oh no, not you. Us.” Mark got up and offered Kang Jun his hand. Kang Jun took it with less hesitation than he probably should have. He smiled sheepishly at Mark but Mark’s eyes were still on Jackson.

 

“Cold,” Jaebeom observed now that everyone’s attention had turned to the three.

 

Mark chose not to respond, “Ready?” he asked Kang Jun. Kang Jun nodded, and then he waved a belated goodbye to those at the table as he was taken away.

 

The sun was still shining brightly though it was mid-afternoon. It was a great day out but Kang Jun’s entire focus was drawn to a single point and that was where his hand and Mark’s stayed connected between them as they walked to who knows where.

 

“Have you got a map on your phone?” Mark asked when they finally stopped beneath the shade of an awning. “Jackson still has mine.”

 

“Yeah, I can get one in a second,” Kang Jun relaxed a fraction with the distraction and opportunity to do something. He pulled up the map of the property and handed the phone to Mark.

 

Mark scanned the phone for a minute before nodding decisively, “Let’s try the Pirate Ship.”

 

Now, Kang Jun wasn’t new to the ride. He’d tried it a few times before with his friends but his sweating palms would indicate something else entirely. In a somewhat comfortable silence they made their way to the attraction, skipping ahead in line after taking a few photographs.

 

“You okay?” Mark asked. Kang Jun nodded jerkily and touched at the restraint.

He glanced over at Mark, taking in his side-profile: smooth jaw line, hair coming down to brush against his ear, straight nose and pink lips. Something in Kang Jun warmed when Mark turned to him and offered a small relaxed smile. Kang Jun smiled back and turned away as the ride started up.

 

They were laughing when they got off the ride, walking closer together than before as they went. Kang Jun decided that Mark laughing with his eyes bright and his hair windswept was one of his favorite things.

 

“Uh, before we go on the next one, we should talk a sec.” Mark guided them to a seating area where only a few groups had gathered around the scattered tables.

 

“About?” Kang Jun asked.

 

“I dunno… anything.” Mark shrugged. “I also,” he looked down and coughed awkwardly but looked back up and smiled confidently like he’d made up his mind about what he was going to say next, “I just wanted you to know I’m not just hanging out with you because I’m mad at Jackson.”

 

Despite the fact that the thought had crossed his traitorously honest mind Kang Jun interrupted quickly, “No!”

 

Mark only grinned, “It’s okay. It’s not your fault if you thought it. I just want you to know that’s not what’s happening here. I’d like to get to know you better. Maybe we could actually be friends instead of just guys dating Jackson.” He laughed and Kang Jun smiled back.

 

“Alright,” Kang Jun replied. His heart was doing back flips but he was almost confident it didn’t show on his face.

 

“Ok, good, now let’s go on the next one”.

~~~~~~

Kang Jun and Mark went to meet up with the group following a group message that detailed a meeting place.

 

It was just after seven then and the amusement park was lit up like something out of a movie. They’d surprised each other by stopping at the same time to capture the same shot on their phones. The men walked on talking about the day they’d had and the people they’d met. When they reached the group they saw Jackson first – draped over Jaebeom and talking animatedly – and they let out twin growls at the sight. Kang Jun’s head jerked ‘round to meet Mark’s surprised eyes. After a moment passed they grinned at each other…which led to them laughing so hard they could hardly stop to breathe. By this time Jackson had noticed them and rushed over to greet them but he was met only with their laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?” Kevin asked.

“No- Nothing” Mark got out as they straightened up. After everyone was distracted again by talk of their rooms however Kang Jun’s eyes met Mark’s again and he found the man studying him with thinly veiled interest. Kang Jun’s cheeks pinked and he looked away to busy himself with listening to Jaebeom’s retelling of Taehyung and Jihoon’s prank on the producers.

 

Kang Jun didn’t know what made him respond like that to Jackson’s closeness with Jaebeom. This was Jackson – skinship with his friends was second nature. But that jealousy had bubbled up so quickly… Kang Jun bit his lip and closed his eyes briefly. His mind turned then to Mark’s response and the seconds that followed and _fuck, okay, enough Kang Jun._

 

“…So Jihoon switches his jacket and beanie with this kid and goes off in the opposite direction - we’re watching it all from the Ferris Wheel,” Jaebeom stopped to catch his breath through the laughter, “and the camera men take off after the other kid and Jihoon gets on the ride.”

 

“Meanwhile,” Jackson joins in while Jiyong is next to them leaning on Seunghyun wiping his eyes, “Taehyung is following them with his phone and recording it all after throwing them off the trail at every turn.”

 

Kang Jun laughed at the image conjured up by the story and is momentarily distracted. Well, that’s until Mark is putting a possessive hand around Jackson’s waist above Kang Jun’s hand already there. Then all Kang Jun can think about it Jackson’s warm body pressed against his side and moving in the circle of his arm as he laughs and Mark’s hand, so very close now that Kang Jun can feel his warmth too.

 

_Fuck._


	31. Day 28 – Ailee

The groups separated after dinner together to go to their respective suites. Of course Amber and co was gleeful and teasing but Ailee and co was decidedly less cheerful though they took the ribbing in good humor. They trudged in the opposite direction to their room in silence.

 

The room was as Ailee assumed it would be: large enough to  fit them but not comfortably so, two double beds to share, a small flat-screen TV on one wall and a nice painting on the other, a single bathroom, a tiny kitchenette but a counter they could sit around, a few arm chairs, and nice carpeting. A pair of sliding doors showed they also had a tiny balcony with a couple of tables set up around a small table.

 

“I call this bed,” Ailee walked ahead and sat on the first bed, swinging her legs up after she’d settled. There was a certain privilege to being the lone woman sometimes but she still felt bad the other six would have to share. She watched them quietly spread out around the room: Mark and Kang Jun sat next to each other on the bed with Kevin lying down at the bottom of the bed in front of them, Seunghyun sat in the armchair closest to the sliding doors and shrugged at whatever Kevin had asked him, and Jihoon was content to sit in the other armchair with his eyes glued to his phone. Ailee sighed inwardly. The gloom wasn’t going to fly with her.

 

"We’re gonna make the most of this," Ailee announced getting up from her spot on the bed. "We are emptying this minibar and we're gonna have the best goddamn time we've ever had."  
  
Without waiting for their nods of agreement or non-committal shrugs she picked her way across the room and proceeded to do exactly as she declared. Popping open a tiny bottle of hypnotic, she let loose a war cry and drank it in one go.  
  
They stared at her in shock mixed in with approval and respect until Ailee tossed an unopened bottle of the same to Seunghyun and his drinking it seemed to set off a chain reaction. Little bottles of alcohol passed around the room between the six of them. A bevy of "love shot, love shot" and "drink! drink! drink!” came along with that too and made for hilarious photos and videos. Ailee, with a satisfied smile, looked at the chaos with pride.

 

“Can we get room service? We should get room service.” Jihoon was already reaching for the room’s phone.

 

“I’ve got a better idea – let’s call out for chicken. There’s nothing better than chicken.” Kang Jun reached over mark towards the phone as well.

 

“We’d have to pay for that though,” Kevin shook his head, “Everything here is free.”

 

Seunghyun spoke up, “We can get both and I’ll pay for the chicken.” He laughed happily at their cheering and indicated for Kan Jun to order what they wanted. Soon after Jihoon called down to room service and ordered more than a few deserts as well as drinks.

 

“They said it’ll be 15 minutes,” Kang Jun informed them, stretching back out on the bed only to be pulled to his feet by Mark. Ailee had observed him getting closer and closer to Mark as they drank more and the night progressed but she merely filed that tidbit away for later and said nothing about Mark’s playful attitude and subsequent touches.

 

Music permeated the room with the switch between controllers shifting it from driving beats to relaxed flows to happy ukulele to classic pop and back. The group of entertainers danced on top of the beds, against walls, or with each other in an uncoordinated mess in the widest of the open space. The liquor dwindled steadily but no one seemed concerned about it. They were having fun and to be fair, they earned it. 

 

Room service delivered after a few minutes but that was set aside while they waited for the chicken to be delivered. The party continued as the minutes passed and they almost missed Kang Jun’s phone ringing to announce said delivery because of the noise.

 

“The deliveryman is at the front desk,” Kang Jun told them.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Mark rushed to let Kang Jun know before anyone else could volunteer. If Ailee snickered a little, well, she was human. _At least they aren’t awkward anymore._

 

Seunghyun tried to hand them his card but in the end decided to just go along.

 

While they went to get the food Jihoon, Kevin and Ailee moved to set up somewhere they could eat, crafting a makeshift table with the nightstands next to the beds. Once done, they set out the drinks set aside earlier and took their own seats to wait.

 

“I can’t believe I’m this hungry after all the food we ate at dinner.” Kevin mused.

 

“I can,” Ailee laughed at Kevin’s offended look. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

 

“The guys and I could eat a lot more.” Jihoon shrugged and leaned against the bed at his back.

 

“Now that I don’t doubt,” Kevin nodded.

 

“They’re growing boys!” Ailee defended.

 

“I know!” Kevin matched her tone.

 

“Oh,” Ailee grinned.  

 

Kevin shook his head and took a drink of his beer.

 

The door opened then and the scintillating scent of chicken wafted in before the guys did.

 

“Hurry it up, that smells so good,” Kevin waved his hand at them.

 

They set the delivery boxes down, removing them from the bags to lessen the mess on the small makeshift table. Seunghyun sat down next to Kevin while Mark and Kang Jun were split up for the first time that night, Mark in the space available next to Jihoon and Kang Jun next to Ailee.

 

No one waited for any kind of encouragement before they were all digging in. The double portion was beginning to look like it wouldn’t be enough in fact. Ailee for her part put away the chicken with the same enthusiasm as the men in the room. The music continued to play as they ate and swapped stories with the odd song drawing them into a sing-along at random times. The night that seemed so bleak and had promised discomfort was now one Ailee was sure she would remember for a long time.


	32. Day 28 - Mark

Mark watched his team-mates fall asleep one by one. Kevin had gone first, cuddling with a pillow on top of the covers on Ailee’s bed. He only had one sock on at this point and Mark couldn’t remember how he’d lost the other one. Jihoon had gone next, adamantly protesting he wasn’t cute and he wasn’t drunk and he wasn’t sleepy but eventually passing out curled up on the other bed with his face against the wall. Ailee had of course shushed them all and told Mark and Kang Jun to move so she could put Jihoon under the covers. It was adorable the way she took care of the man and the decreasingly shy way he responded to her (and Amber’s) mothering. With the music turned down to a hum Ailee went next, soft snores leaving the sheet covered lump she formed on her bed. Mark wouldn’t be a friend if he didn’t record it now would he? Seunghyun had laughed close to a giggle at Mark’s childish antics. Now the somewhat drunk actor was still stretched out in the chair like before but far more relaxed. He looked over at Mark suddenly and Mark almost jumped because, yes, he’d been thinking about him.

 

“Do you have a lighter?” Seunghyun asked, completely unaware of Mark’s momentary scare.

 

Mark shook his head, “No, try the kitchen.” Seunghyun nodded at his suggestion and levered himself up to go to the kitchen.

 

“No lighter,” he said loud enough to be heard but not so loud as to wake the others.

 

Mark shrugged then laughed as Seunghyun turned on the electric stove and used the flame to light his cigarette. Seunghyun threw him a genial grin before walking by him to go out onto the balcony to smoke and sliding the glass doors shut behind him.

 

Which left Kang Jun.

 

Mark looked down at the man lying next to him with his eyes focused on his phone, messaging Jackson. Not with guilt Mark read the messages but reasoned with his conscience that Kang Jun was making no effort to hide them. The screen name was simply Jackson but with a few heart emojis.

 

**> >How did today go**

Kang Jun paused before he responded.

>>It went well. I hadn’t expected that.

 _What hadn’t he expected? For it to go well? For Mark to do that? What?_ Mark’s brows forrowed.

**> >That makes me so happy yessssssss**

Mark rolled his eyes at the amount of ‘s’s.

>>That’s an excess of sssssss

Mark swallowed a laugh at the *rolls eyes* emoji Kang Jun added.

**> >I’m happy! Stop teasing me. Meanie – you used to be so nice to me.**

**> >poutyjackson.jpeg**

Kang Jun huffed a laugh but Mark could only smile at the way his thumb ran over the picture.

>>*kiss emoji*

**> > better.**

>>should I take it back?

**> >NO**

>>thought so.

**> >See?? Mean. Threatening to take away kisses I earned.**

>>I miss you.

**> >I miss you too.**

>>You better.

**> >lol. Were you really mad at me today? I don’t like you ganging up on me even if I want you getting along.**

>>A little. But not for long. Never for long.

**> >I get caught up sometimes. I’m sorry. **

>>I know.

**> >Now that that’s out of the way I want details about your hot little date. Did you die when he**

Kang Jun squeaked and threw the phone across the room. Mark stared after it wide-eyed. _Hot little date? When he what??? What does the rest of that message say????_

Mark looked back at Kang Jun to see the actor staring at him with wide eyes and blushing a furious red that went up to his ears. Mark realized a few things at once. Kang Jun maybe possibly had a thing for him. Jackson knew about said possible thing and was rooting for it. Kang Jun was embarrassed about it and probably scared of what he thought since, admittedly, Mark hadn’t been particularly happy with his existence up to a week ago. And last, Mark needed to do damage control until he could think about this properly. _Feigning ignorance it is._

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, looking between the shaken man and the direction he’d thrown the phone. Relief flooded him almost immediately. Mark supposed he thought Mark hadn’t seen the message.

“Y-yeah!” he cleared his throat and continued more evenly, “Jump scare in a group chat.”

Mark laughed _jump scare indeed_. “Hate those. Hope you didn’t wreck your phone.”

The realization that that was a possibility hit Kang Jun only then and Mark had to bite back a laugh because, well, this was a little hilarious and would be for however long before he thought it all through.

Kang Jun got up quickly and raced unsteadily to where his phone had landed. His sigh of relief was audible when he found it to be functional. “Oh thank God.”

 

Mark shook his head and smiled when Kang Jun came back to lie down next to Mark with his phone tucked firmly in his back pocket. A big part of him wanted to tease the man but he refrained. Only just though, only just.

 

“Today was more fun than I thought it would be,” he said instead and was rewarded with a smile he could see half of from his vantage point.

 

“Yeah,” Kang Jun agreed. “Do you think they’ll keep butting in now that they have started?”

 

Mark considered this and shrugged, “I suppose so. If the ratings spike then definitely. I think they got some TV gold with Jihoon and Taehyung and people love seeing idols compete with each other.”

 

Kang Jun laughed, “Ah well.”

 

Mark let the silence stretch for a while, just watching Kang Jun breathe and thinking about this new information he had. He thought about the way Kang Jun laughed, the way he looked at Jackson with such intense adoration, the way he spoke a bit shyly until he relaxed, how chill he was. Their energies are a lot alike. _If we’d maybe met outside of this situation we could have been friends._ In this strange little triad it would be easy to make some sort of move but he didn’t know if he had that in him. Sometimes Jackson was too much – how could he handle being with two people at once? It isn’t all fun and games, what about when the inevitable shit-storms hit?

 

Then he thought about the way he felt when he heard Kang Jun growl in exactly the same way he did at the sight of Jackson and Jaebeom. It sparked a certain interest in him. _Possibilities._ Why’d his brain have to go straight to relationship problems when he could be thinking of all the fun the three of them could be having together. And not together like before but… _together._

 

Experimentally, Mark put an arm around Kang Jun and pulled him closer. The other man froze for a nanosecond then relaxed and curled further into his side. Mark could hear his breathing change and smiled. He bit his lip and thought again, _possibilities._

 

That’s where he left it however. “Night,” he said, turning to whisper it into Kang Jun’s ear and relishing the tiniest of shivers he could feel run through the actor.

 

“G’night,” Kang Jun breathed a beat later.

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave prompts here in the comments as well

**Author's Note:**

> leave me feedback please! i appreciate it all, helpful criticisms and whatever else. find me on twitter @kryssinykki or on my writing tumblr knbigbts7


End file.
